Dirty Dancing
by mysticalpurple
Summary: The Hogwarts students get a new dance class, but it looks like some of the students already know how... What will they get themselves into? How dirty can you get? Kinda Angsty
1. In the beginning

"Miss Granger! You, with Potter!" Madame Loisel told Hermione. The 7th years have a new dance class, and everybody had to do it. Hermione took Harry's hand and moved out onto the dance floor. A bit of salsa music started up, and they began to dance. Hermione's hand moved onto his lower back, and other hand with his. They moved back and forth, about a foot away from eachother. The music got more of a beat while Harry moved about the dancefloor. Their feet moving in a circular motion, not taking any points.

The music stopped before they got any further. The shrilling cry of their instructer filled their ears, critisizing them.

"Mr. Potter, your feet are all wrong! Don't move with the music, move with your soul. Take the music into you. NO NO NO! Not that way! No, get to the back," Madame Loisel shouted at the boy.

"Excuse me?" a muscular blonde in the front asked, hand raised, "Allow me?'

"Go ahead malfoy."

Hermione looked at Malfoy in loathe and disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Follow my lead," Malfoy whispered into her ear.

The music started again, Malfoy's hand on her lower back, hand in her hand near their faces. The tempo took a faster pace, as they moved faster, just inches from eachothers faces. Hermiones' leg went in between his when they twirelled into the circle. Hermione's dress robes umbrelled while they made their move. Lowering his hand onto her butt, Malfoy took Hermione and twirrelled her around, her back to him. He held onto her wrists as she slithered down his body, feeling the warmth close to their skins. Pulling her back up, the tempo got faster and faster as she was lifted into the air by him, moving around three feet from where she was originally standing.Hermione was chest to chest with him, lowing her body to her face with his thighs, making her way back up. The music was slowing down, so Malfoy took her hand and twirlled her one last time before placing his hands on her lower back, dipping her to where his chin was on her chest.

The class was in awe at this.

"BRAVO! Bravo!" Madam Loisel applauded as Malfoy lifted Hermione back up, releasing her just as she stood up.

"I say! Our two brightest students are infact overacheivers." Said a voice from the back.

"Oh! Proffessor Dumbledor!"

"I say we have a recital!" Madam Loisel beams

"I say that is a good idea Madam," Dumbledore smiled at the woman.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are to be the stars of the show," Madam Loisel said.

"A supurb idea!" Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco said at once

what do you think? I know it's short but i had to get it out!


	2. Then there was 2

You love me! You really love me!

HEY PEEPS! I AM HAVING A CONTEST! BATTLE OF THE WITS!

JK…

I am so sad! I wrote this story in about 5 minuets, and yet it is my fastest growing popular story yet! I am getting teary….

I am going to get on the ball with this story because I just realized something…

I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE LONG STORIES ANYMORE! WOOT!

What I mean is… the last chapter was what… 400 words long? That's like, less then a fourth of my usual work. Then, I wrote that poem and that story, and that other story thinking, Hey! I could get away with this!

SO HAHAHAHAHAHa!

On with DIRTY DANCING VOLUME (I love that word.. volume…) 2!

"Madam Loisel, did we just here you right?" Hermione asked in astonishment

"Quite! You get to be in the lead of the recital! Isn't that exiting?" She was beaming, and the glow in her face showed pride.

"But, Madame, we don't necessarily get along all the time! Infact, we hate eachother!" Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes

"Nonsense! I am sure you will do an excellent job coming up with your own dance!" Madam Loisel was tuttering under her breath.

Now it was Dracos turn to talk

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" He bellowed, making the walls shudder.

"Well, in this recital, you are to come up with your own dance. You did a marvelous job on this one I am sure you can come up with a better one! I haven't seen such great dancing since I was in prime!"

"That must have been a hell of a long time…" Malfoy muttered under his breath

"Of course, you are to take the normal period you have and use an empty classroom as your haven. The recital is after the Christmas Holiday's. Ta Ta!"

"Hermione! What in hell happened in there? When did you learn how to dance like that?" Ron asked as they left Madam Loisels' classroom.

"Well… when I was a small child, my father and mother put me into jazz and tap and ballet. Eventually, after moving from company when I was 9, they moved me into a salsa class, and ever since then I have been taking classes and giving dance lessons to girls and boys all over Luxenburg."

"All summer? But what about the times you spend with us during the summer?" Ron asked

"I just take a break. I am flexible, and my body doesn't need 24 hour attention."

"Harry, why are you so quiet?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing, OKAY!" He bellowed.

"I think he is angry how they insulted him in the class and yet praised Malfoy," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I heard that! What is wrong with my dancing?"

"Well, do you really want me to tell you?" Hermione asked, hesitating the thought of having to tell Harry he is a bad dancer

"Not really, but what does Malfoy got that I don't?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Talent, something that only you would dream of," said the sarcastic voice from behind him.

"Sod off Malfoy, we don't need any rodents here!" Harry said, close to tears himself.

"Well lookie here," Malfoy started, giving the famous smirk, "The-boy-who-won't-die is jealous of me!"

"I said sod off!" Harry said pushing him aside

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY BI-"

That got them off. Harry and Malfoy were throwing so many punches at eachother that Ron wanted to join. Ron kicked Malfoy, Malfoy punched Harry, Harry bite Malfoy, it was an ongoing cycle. Just then, Hermione, sick of all the fighting, pulled Malfoy away from Harry and Ron, but knocking him down in the process. Instead of just falling to the cold stone floor, he had to take Hermione with him, acting as a cushion for her. Harry and Ron, still fighting in the backround from not knowing that Malfoy is gone, didn't notice their best friend and love of their lives in the most disturbing position, with Malfoy underneath her.

"Granger," Malfoy said, practically whispering, "Get off of me!"

Hermione through herself off of him. It's not like she wanted to be up there. Walking into the hall came Madam Loisel.

"OH! And I thought you told me that you didn't get along! You can't get your hands off eachother! You two need to come with me into my office. I have a surprise for you." She said, calling them into the classroom. Inside there was four dresses and four tuxedos lying on one of the red satin loveseats.

Neither of the students spoke.

The first dress was a midnight blue, with thin straps and a slanted hem. There was a matching Tuxedo for Malfoy.

The second dress was a fiery red, where there was a magical sparkles hovering over the fabric. A red flower was lying next to it with waves slanting to the left. Red Gucci straps were lying next to it. There was a matching Armani suit for Malfoy.

The third dress was a forest green, with thin straps that covered the back. The green dress was so short that on Hermione it would reach the middle of her thighs. A matching Armani was for Malfoy.

And the last dress was the most exquisite of all. It had a plunging neckline and a little longer then the green dress. This had ruffles for the hem, tight for the chest, yet flows free for the waist down. The black suit for Malfoy was just as good, just a wedding suit kind of tuxedo.

All of the outfits were MADE for dancing.

"Those are the performance outfits. When you get to your rooms tonight, there will be four practice outfits for the each of you. You are to practice 10 minuets on stretching, 10 minuets of whatever you want, and 40 minutes on salsa. The performance will be on Valentines Day, and you will dance in four songs. I trust that you learn the music for each of them, and you are to pick your own material. I am not a fan of using magic when it comes to dancing, because when you dance, you make your own. This is a chance to show your classmates that you can dance. Any questions?"

"Madam Loisel?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Why do we have to prove we can dance? I didn't think we need to prove anything." Hermione looked alittle ashamed that she would need to prove to her classmates about anything.

"Well, if you rather not do this…"

"We will do this!" Malfoy said, in part anger and agitation

"Splendid! I wish to see you here tommorow at your normal time, where I will show you the class room." Madam Loisel showed them the door before turning back to her office.

"Why did you say that we will do this?" Hermione hissed, "I thought you didn't like me, let alone want to be my dance partner,"

"Shut your mouth, muggle. You don't know how long it took me to dance did you?" Malfoy sneered

"OH, so this is just a way for you to show off, isn't it? You just want to do this so all the girls will fall in love with your talents. You don't understand the feelings and emotions with dancing, do you?"

"Foul little bitch, aren't we? Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again. Me showing off? You're the one who wants to prove that not only are you smart, but your perfect, and nice,"

"Shut your face, Malfoy!"

"That you can make everything happy, that you can take the pressures of school AND dancing as if it were a silly game! WELL IT ISNT!"

"Obviously, Malfoy! If you can take your head out of your butt for just a few minuets, you will understand-"

"Understand what? WHAT? If you have been through the things I have been through-"

"What have you been through? Tell me? Is that you think your so high and mighty, worth more then me that you think you can spit insults at me, then you can just take it!"

"I am better then you! Granger, you have to understand that I am higher on the food chain then you, so you better watch out or you could get eaten!"

"You just don't like the fact that I am better at you at EVERYTHING!"

Malfoy slapped her, bringing her to the ground, "Don't you show your face to me ever again! You hear me?"

A soft whimper came from the sobbing heap on the ground. Hermione didn't want to take this. She stood up, looked directly in Malfoy's eyes, and…

YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFULL! I can't belive that I got over 20 messages in less then 24 hours! I feel so… so…

Pressured…

I hope you liked it! I should be putting up another chapter either later today or tommorow. I love this plot!

If you want to give me ideas, just email me. I will listen. IF you want to talk, you wouldn't believe how bored I am at home. Email me!

If you look at my USER INFORMATION, then you will see that I am holding a contest to all and everyone out there. It will end when I get the first chapter from the first 15 people. I hope you apply cause it sounds like fun.

Kudos to reviewers:

Butlerphan666: hey yeah I will write more. It will probably be a long story, and I is a Hermione and Malfoy fic. Don't worry, I hope you like it.

LadySerpent: oh it will be intresting… mark my words and bad grammer, it will be interesting.

Oceana-14: Thank you for your high hopes for me. It is spring break down here in south texas (I live like a half an hour from a beach!), so I will be writing a lot.

Lillafilkanhermione: there is a lot more chapters to come. At least two, because I don't like promising things I cant deliver

HalijadeSnape: thanks! I really hope you like this chapter

MysteryMadeMe: I like the name. this idea came to my head and I just wrote it down. Then I published it and almost cried at how many reviews I got. Thank you for contributing!

Kirstie232: Thank you and (I hope) you didn't have to wait for long!

Furanuchan: that's at least one person who will read it!

Devil'spoodle: thank you and I hope it wont get unrealistic because I am trying the best I can. I don't like stories that have TO much OOC because then it is more of their own story using Harry Potter names.

PenScribble06: I will try in short periods of time. If they get to long I will try and tell y'all ahead of time.

Lightning8star: I will!

NeVeRmInD2: I think this one was kind of long but then again I wrote a 12 page chapter for the children's children. I will try to make them longer then this but then I will fear it will be to long of a wait.

TShinoda: It might get a LITTLE dirty, but then again salsa is just a feeling of emotions.

BiteMe: nice name. I like the Dirty Dancing movies too, so I was hoping this might get lots and lots of kudos. It may not have the same plot of the movies, but if it did then the characters would be OOC. Can you see my caution on that?

Dogpoker: it was kindof hard but I think it came out ok. Just take the real moves and type what you see.

Alex: I'm am glad you like it! That's what I am here for, right? Making people like it rather then dissing them

Miss Serena B: thanks I think it is OK, because when my sister read it, all she said was, "It's… OK…"

Fireblaze: that's cool! I was hoping it might.

Loveof: I don't know if your comment was a flame or a praise, but if you can give me more detail in your next comment then that would be SUPER!

Cheesdogtoda-core: this is as soon as possible for me. I am glad you like it.

Darkmare: there will be a little HARRY/HERMIONE in this story, but how will I explain how Harry would know how to dance? Harry was ridiculed as a child, and I don't think the Dursley's would allow him to take dance lessons. And PE dance lessons don't do crap…

Mortified: well, if innocent children would realize the PG-13 rating, then idiots like you wouldn't take it into an offence. I believe everyone has there title of opinion, but if you don't explain your flame then I have no idea why you would hate it so much. If you like, there are immature stories for you out there that you might like, that is if, of course, you DON'T GET OFFENDED.

I loved your reviews, and I am happy that MOST of them were positive!

I will post soon!


	3. The amazing Catwoman!

Hey! I am writing this before I can get any reviews so there wont be any reminiscing at the end of this chapter. Just to let you know, there is absolutely no way I am happy at Fan Fiction right now. It is taking them forever to post the second chapter. I am sorry you couldn't see it as fast as I want you to but I am so pressured right now. Sorry.

I am doing this in hermione's pov (at least for this chapter) so good luck my friends!

Is this entire site filled with girls? Cause if there are boys out there, I am sorry if I offend anybody so don't be so crude!

HERE IS A PRE-STORY NOT-SO-FUNNY JOKE!

What is the difference between crude and rude?

Rude is where you throw underwear at the wall

And crude is when it sticks

Ha ha aha ha ha ha haaaa! Don't hate me…

Here you go:

"You did what?" Ron said in astonishment. I couldn't belive I just slapped Malfoy, kneed him in the jewls, and then spit in his face! I just left him in the hall, lying in the fetal position!

"Ron, she is my angel! I am sorry for ever thinking you actually liked Malfoy!" oh Harry you insolent fool…

"You actually thought I would like that git!" I said, happy that it could ever happen, "Oh, look at the time, I got to get to bed! I am so tired and I am afraid someone will have a fibby if I don't get the dance strait tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Hermione!" Ron said, without paying to much attention.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Harry asked sympathetically

"Sure," I am so worried that maybe Malfoy will pop out of a corner and kill me

Harry walked me to our common room, while we talked for a while. We talked about the weather, the upcoming holiday's, what we have for class tomorrow, what we REALLY did over the summer but didn't want anyone to know about. I am so glad to be in my bed right now, safe and sound. Malfoy didn't pop out of a corner after all, thank goodness.

THE NEXT MORNING

I rose, to shower and brush my teeth and change into my robes. Madam Loisel did leave four outfits for me to practice with, along with the rest of the girls in the class. My dresses were gorgeous! They are all white, all the same style and class, and the shoes are all the same. My roommates have different colors, like purple and brown and yellow. They have the exact same style just different colors. I like the way Madame put it on how she doesn't like magic all that much. The way we are to make magic all by ourselves, and we shouldn't need any help.

I had my dress robe to be put under my uniform, that way I don't have to change there. I grabbed my books and went to breakfast.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron bellowed across the great hall

"Hey Ron," I sat across from him, putting my books onto the seat next to me, "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. He hasn't come out yet. Maybe he is just sleeping."

Me and Ron just started finishing up our breakfast when Harry came in with a bloody nose and cuts on his face. There was a large bruise on his cheek, and a swollen right eye. It was pretty obvious that he got into a fight.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

But I didn't get one. All he did was sit down and grunt. I shook him a bit before he actually responded.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted you to tell me what happened!"

"If you promise not to tell anybody," Harry said, but this was in a serious, pleading way.

"We promise," Ron said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Since Ron has been eating a lot lately, he has been getting a little plump. Harry, on the other hand, has been working out lately, and to every girls consent.

"Malfoy jumped me," Harry whispered, "He said that I should keep my girlfriend in line. I fought back, of course, but he… just… attacked me."

"Oh Harry!" I hugged him, trying to apologize. It was my fault he is in pain.

"It's not your fault," Harry said, "Malfoy was a jerk to you before hand."

"We must get to class." Ron said, picking up his books, "We have to get to potions. Snape will kick our butts if we come in late again." Yesterday, we had been a little tardy due to the fact that Ron didn't finish eating.

As we walked into the class, there was a long note on the chalk board.

ATTENTION:

DUE TO RECENT INQUIRES, I HAVE SCHEDULED A SEATING CHART FOR THOSE WHO I FEEL NEED FIT. BELOW IS YOUR NEW SEATS FOR THE REST OF THE TERM UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

Harry Crabbe Dean Pansy Goyle Sheamus

Parvati Blaise Hannah Ron Marcus Tom

Michelle Peter Lavender Nick Dave Porter

Malfoy Hermione Ernie Padma Tornini Mick

"What the hell?" Harry said in astonishment. I was to breathless to speak.

I mean, what would you do if you found out that you had to sit next to your worst nightmare? And in the back of the room?

I found it pretty darn disturbing.

"Well, I got Lavender. Good luck you two!" Ron said, edging his way to sit next to Lavender

"Well, see you Harry," I said, giving him a small smile before going to my seat

"Good Morning class," said a chilling voice from behind Hermione, "Welcome to Potions. If you would take out your cauldron and turn to page 231 in your books, then we may begin. Yes, Potter?"

"Is it necessary that we have such a seating arrangement?"

"Yes, Potter, I belive it is If you don't have any more heinous questions, then we may move along. On this page, you will find the potion for changing clothing. The potion is to be taken by your partner, who is sitting next to you, and they will say the magic words to dress you in whatever they want. Keep it clean or you will be in detention for a month. You may begin."

Oh god! What if Malfoy puts me in a thong and pasties? Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh-

"Let's get started, granger." Malfoy hissed at me

"Ok! We will need a pint of water, two tablespoons of water, pigs blood, an ounce of bay leaves, one quart of cactus juice, a mouse of the ocean, three kinds of drift wood, and an ear of a rabbit. Say Morgaun Mortiam Meruman, and we are good to go!" I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster

"Good. Go get it." Malfoy said without any emotion. He didn't even look at me!

"Fine! But you have to do the incantation, because I certainly will not!" I was angry! Steaming even!

"Whatever." Malfoy had a split lip and a cut running down his eye. It wasn't on the socket, it was on the outer side of it. It looked pretty deep.

I got all the ingredients from the front of the room, and mixed it into the pot. It was a light pink before Malfoy whispered the words. When he was done, he handed me the glass.

"Drink it up!" Malfoy sneered, shoving the vial at me. It turned a shade of midnight when I got it.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Because I said the incantation. The least you could do was be the 'victim'." Malfoy, yet again, sneered at me. Oooh I just wanted to eat his filthy little-

"Is there a problem, Miss. Granger?" Snapes drawling voice came to me

"No sir," I said

"Yes! She will not drink the potion! I had to do the magic!" Malfoy whined.

"Is that right?" Snape said, "Well, Miss. Granger, if you wish to act so insubordinate, then I say we give you a detention!"

"A DETENTION?" I said. What does he mean by a detention? I put this stuff together, the least Malfoy could do would be to drink the stupid potion!

"Make that two. Drink the potion, Granger. You wouldn't want me to make it a week, now would you?" Snape jeered at me. What a… a… a butthole!

"Yes sir," I took the flask and drank a small sip, "Your turn,"

"Me?" Malfoy looked at me with the utmost disdain, "I don't have to take it, do I?"

"Oh, Malfoy-kin! Of course you do! Wait! Don't tell me you didn't read ALL the directions? That would be foolish!" I toyed with him. I was a cat, and he was my prey

"Fine!" Malfoy yanked the potion from my grasp and took a long, drawling sip from it. I could tell that he didn't like the foul taste of it as much as I did

"_Morgaun Mortiam Meruman_!" I said, turning his clothes into a duck costume. It was to tight for him, and it made him look like a complete idiot

Of course, he pointed his wand at me too.

"_Morgaun Mortiam Meruman_!"

What the…

I searched around for a mirror in my purse, only to find I look like…

"A bloody pirate? Is that the best you can do?" My hair was tied into a bandana and I wore scarves as a skirt.

POOF! He turned into a ballerina

POOF! I turned into a contruction worker

POOF! He turned into a drag queen

POOF! I turned into Catwoman

Oh… insulting my body like that is heinous in my dictionary!

I pointed my wand, ready for my newest comeback. But it didn't work!

What? Why wont it work?

"What did you do granger? Why can't I change you into a mouse?" Malfoy sneered. I can't change him. That must mean…

"The book! Look at the side affects or the results!" I hollered. It seems he understood me, because he snatched the book from the desk and followed the lines with his fingers.

"Oh, hell no!"

"What!" I screamed. What's wrong?

"The one who changes the person is allowed a three chance, before all chances given up," he read, quickening the pace, "On the third try, the person shall remain in their state for a few hours before the potion wears off."

"What?" I screamed. I am supposed to look like some sort of trollop for a few hours? Have I gone mad?

But, then again, Malfoy didn't get off anybetter then I. He looks like one of those men I saw on the streets of London wearing a funny get-up like that. He was wearing a short, fake alligator skirt, knee-high pointed-toe 5 inch heel boots, a pink bra under a neon yellow tube top, this baby blue puffy jacket that went down to under his ribs, and fishnet tights. The look was priceless.

Me? I was dressed in what looked like dragon hide everything. This revealing outfit made me blush, it really did. I had a pair of tight black dragon hide pants; a really short dragon hide top that is like a bustier, that had this really weird arch at the bottom; almost the same kind of boots that Malfoy had, just mine were dragon hide; a black dragon hide chocker around my neck; and a whip rolled to my side hanging from my belt loop. Atop my head, there was this headband that had cat ears on them.

I wanted to kill Ferret boy.

Oh my gosh! I'm dressed like Pansy!

Not really, I've never seen her dressed like this.

"What did you do to me?" He screamed at me

"Nothing! What the heck did you do to me? I look like a hooker!"

"Who Cares? Look at me!" Malfoy shouted, "I look like an idiot!"

"I didn't have to try to hard for that, now did I?"

That got him angry. He started walking to me, the muscles under that baby blue jacket tightening. He has been working out. His fists clenched, raising them up to me, "Don't you insult me you filthy, vial mudblood!"

"Now Draco! Threatning another student in a disgrace to their family! Detention for a week!" Snape said, taking Malfoy's wrists

"But sir!" Malfoy said, "Look what she dressed me in! You said to keep it clean!"

"Miss Granger will also serve a week detention. Come to my office at 8:00 sharp. If you're late, you serve another week." Snape said walking away. "You are all dismissed!"

"Wow Hermione, we survived double potions!" Said a gothic clown that resembled Harry, "Even though you look like that,"

"Well, Ron came out looking like a King, so I am sure he is feeling pretty good right now," I said

Me and Harry walked to our dormitories so we could get ready for lunch. When we got to the table, everyone who was in Snape's class was wearing a strange costume. Lavender looked like a Lion; Shamus looked like a weasel; Goyle looked like a boxer; Parvati looked like a fairy; and Dean looked like some kind of a lizard. Everyone looked like they had fun, exept for me and Malfoy, who both looked like we belong on a street corner rather then a dinning hall seat.

"I presume you are ready for your dance class, Ronald?" I asked, seeing as Ron looked like near royalty

"Yes, and I am glad Snape actually had a decent lesson today." Just as he said this, Everybody in the halls clothes disappeared, replaced by School robes. Exept for me and Malfoy, that is.

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I didn't like the fact that my body is being examined and my reputation is being crushed right now. I just want to crawl into a hole and die.

But I won't let him win.

Hey you faithfull readers. This chapter is to build on the hate between Hermione and Draco. It is a turning point in the story. One that will show the feelings in the next chapter. I will be starting the next chapter ASAP and it might be up by the end of the day (if you are super lucky!)

Don't worry. I wont let you down!

Kudos to my reviewers:

(I am just going down the list on my cell phone's internet. It is really crummy and I have to bruise my fingers for scrolling down but yeah…. I am just blabbing right now)

MrsGabriellaMalfoy: I am so glad people like it! And you think it is coming together? Really?

Devil'spoodle: wow. That's a lot of wows. I like that title. I wish it was the story of the season but there are other really good stories out there. I haven't read any JUST IN stories yet but I will get to it. Wow. That is a lot of reviews

Yanely1167: ha! You think they are good? I look over them and think, "Man… what have I done?" because I think of it so bad. I seriously thought that the first 10 reviews were out of pity.

Serena B: glad you like it. I kick myself mentally when I read what I write. My dad wants to read my stories to see if there is any vulgarity in them but we all know there isn't.

Darlightprincess: I am sorry! I just don't want to wake up and look at my reviews and see there are nobody reading my story anymore! I have to leave a cliffhanger!

Lazy: fight of the story! Actually, there will be a bigger one coming. Speaking of fights, during this week my sister was apart of the FOOD FIGHT OF THE CENTURY (at least in our district). She got hit with a food tray and was sent home early but hey, it was big! When I was in middle school, I went to one of the biggest fight schools ever! I can't think of a single week when there wasn't a fight. The drug dog was there practically every day. Well, when I was in eighth grade, we hade our food fight of the century. Ours was so thought out and carefully planned, that we had to make sure all the teachers were busy calming down a fight outside (we hade to pick two people with the biggest grudge against eachother and let them at it) so we could have our share. It was HUGE! There was food flying, kids flying, backpacks flying you name it! I loved it!

Tristanlover59: hey thanks! Well, I hope you like this chapter (personally, it was ok.)

ElvenQueen-BeautifualAnd D: Hah! Thanks! I don't like mcdonalds and yet here I feel like your endorsing them

Palindrom: There is another one out there? What's the name? I wanna read! Thank you I was wondering why my word was complaining and wont let me keep the spelling!

Paoolafinland: SORRY! What are you doing when you're supposed to be studying! My story aint' that good! Well, I know how you feel. I had four exams and yet I took the time to study at the last minute cause I wanted to play SIMS 2. Don't put it off!

Elijahsbaby1981: I am trying but I cant! I have an idea and I put it down! I hope you don't hate me! Well, I got a plot, think of what is going to happen to achieve the plot, then put it down in chunks that way I don't strain myself and I can keep it real. Potential of what?

Future movie maker: Ha! A movie? I think copywrite laws mean something don't you think? Ha I am blushing! Doing the world a favor? My sister read it and all she said was "Ok…" I have yet to make my younger sister love me :(

Hafthand: Intense! I loves the intense! Well, the dance I think I know what to do with and I hope everyone will like it. The slap is just one of the many things I will make MALFOY do.

OnELoVeFORyooh: nice name. I'm glad you liked that part, I laughed like a dork when I read it. Then I mentally slapped myself for laughing at my own joke.

Danni: are you a girl? What is your real name. Yes, it was mean and I am the evil girl everyone knows and loves… ok, knows…. Ok, I need to get out more

LadySerpent: yes, Malfoy slapped Hermione. But, isn't that what Malfoy would do?

Gothhottie: Yet again, he hit her. And yes, tom felton (the guy who plays Malfoy) is one cute actor.

Thank you wand I hope you like the next chapter! It should be posted soon and have the dance practice in it. Infact, I am a gonna start it right now!


	4. Putting on a show

I am doing this like, almost exactly after I finished the other chapter. You see, I just now got back from picking my sister up from the airport, because she went to this PEOPLE TO PEOPLE thing (if your brother or sister went/friend/cousin/whatever, email me! She might have met them!) and I just got back onto my bed to write an amazing chapter. In this chapter you will finally see some anticipated dance moves (I am so sorry I made you wait a few days!) and some intense fight scenes (well, not TOO intense). I hope you like it! What my sister brought back for me:

A Smithsonian bear with a cute little sweater with some weird sun design on it

A REPUBLICAN license plate (How did she know? Did she flip a coin or something?)

A spy pen that looks like red lipstick (red doesn't look good on me)

A mouse pad of the White house

I am a happy girl.

ANOTHER JOKE BEFORE MY STORY:

What did Godzilla have between his toes?

A: Slow Runners.

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WHEW! That was funny! Not…

ON TO THE STORY:

By the time lunch was finished, Hermione had already been to the dance room. It was an empty room down the hall from the classroom, and Hermione liked it already. Inside was red satin walls, a small table filled with automatically cooled waters, and a huge square in the middle of the carpet made of hard wood for the dancing. There was no windows, and everything was covered in romantic candles.

"Everything is so… Beautiful," Hermione said lying down onto the satin couch, "It's so… magical…"

A door shot open from the other side of the room, and popped in Draco Malfoy.

"Until now," Hermione added.

"What?" Draco spat

"Nothing. Now before we start, I want to know when you started dancing." Hermione asked

"None of your damn business. Lets just get this over with."

Hermione stood up, still wearing the CATWOMAN outfit from earlier. She waved her wand and turned on some music.

"What kind of music do you want to use?" Hermione asked, walking to Malfoy

"Whatever."

"But, don't you have a favorite?"

"Whatever."

"Are we going to begin?"

"Whatever."

Malfoy walked to Hermione who was standing in the middle of the square. He grabbed her hand and took lead.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked angrily

"We are supposed to be dancing, aren't we? Or are you that dumb and forgot already? Filthy little mudblood."

"That was uncalled for! You could have asked if I was ready!" Hermione shouted, hoping Madame Loisel could hear

"Why should I need to ask?"

"BECAUSE IM NOT READY!"

"You seem pretty ready to me," Malfoy sneered

Hermione wanted to scream. She couldn't belive what she was hearing. Hermione grabbed her hair and started to pull, "Gosh! You are so frustrating!"

"ME?" At that point the clothes that they were wearing suddenly turned into Hogwarts robes. Hermione took in a sigh of relief. They looked at each other, and Hermione pulled off her dress robes and shoes.

"Accio Shoes!" Hermione said, as a pair of white heels flew into the room. Hermione looked stunning in the white dress Madam Loisel gave her. Hermione pointed a wand to her hair and muttered an easy incatation that turned her normally bushy hair into a wavy curls.

Draco, who wasn't as prepared as Hermione, summoned his clothes to change in a small closet on the right wall. When he came out, he was wearing emerald shirt with is top buttons opened and black stretch pants. The shoes looked as if they were also made for dancing- a stunning black ¼ inch heel with metal in between the rubber. Even Hermione had to admit that he looked beautiful.

Hermione felt that since she was wearing the proper clothing now, that she was ready. The music started up again, and as if they never met eachother before, they slowly made their way to the floor.

Malfoy took her hand, and as before, his other hand trailed to her lower back. Hermione didn't mind for she new that it was required in most salsa themed dances. Hermione's dress swayed as they made love with the music, tempo slow but then moving faster.

Malfoy brought himself close to her, making no inch between, their noses almost touching. The air held no surface between their faces.

Hermione placed her right leg in-between his, practically pushing him to move backwards.

"I am supposed to lead, Granger," Malfoy growled into her hear

"Who made up that stupid rule?" Hermione asked as she was spinned around in a circle, her dress forming a bell as the air entered the gaps

Malfoy dipped her low as the song began to end, "I did,"

Hermione pushed Malfoy off of her. Why does Malfoy have to make all the rules? Can't she make some?

"We are to create a dance, not use a normal one!" Hermione tried to make a point. He was procrastinating, but doing a good job.

"We need to start, because if we don't, we may never get anything done!" Hermione backed up, knowing that Malfoy will get angry. Malfoy has a short temper, and Hermione did not want to get hurt.

"What do you mean? Of course we will get something done! We have monthes!" Malfoy ensured her.

"Do you know how long we REALLY have? Two monthes. After that, we will work on the other three dances that they are working up for us. We have to make this look good, because it seems impossible that we are the only two dancers in the level." Hermione said loosening up a bit

"Two months? TWO MONTHS?" Malfoy screamed, "That's it! Two months?"

"I already have an idea of the song, and I can owl my mom for the CD. That is already taken care of. But we need about two minuets of steps. We can schedule it so we wont cram it, but if we are going to get this done, we need to spend more time then with the class. And we need to stop fighting. If we keep fighting, then that will cause problems!" Hermione was getting a little frustrated. They had two months, and it was going to be long with someone with such a short temper.

"What are you blabbering about? The day I be nice to a mudblood will be the day the world crashes. I have no time for this!" Malfoy started pacing the room, thinking rapidly

"But we have to do this! Do you want your father to get angry?" Hermione asked

Malfoy's eyes turned to hate. He walked to her and slapped Hermione across the right cheek, "Don't you ever talk about my father like that! My father wouldn't allow such scum to have his name reach their tounges!"

Hermione stopped herself before crying, and thought of something. She pulled out her wand and turned it to her dance partner, "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"I'll do whatever I feel like!" Malfoy said, pushing her to the ground. Hermione's elbow crashed to the ground, causing searing pain to run through her body

"Common courtesy is born! Why do you hate me so? What have I done to you?" Hermione screamed at him, tears welling up in her eyes

"You annoy me. Your kind annoys me. Every sound that passes your lips annoys me." Malfoy said plainly, no emotion crossing his face

"You don't even know me! You don't hear the things I hear! You don't see the things I see!" Hermione sobbed, "You don't feel… what I feel…"

Draco grabbed her arm to pull her up. He looked into her eyes before making a imprint into her face, dropping her back onto the ground, "You disgust me," Malfoy spit on her, the mucus landing onto her dress, "I don't want to know how you feel. Mudbloods have no feeling,"

Hermione felt blood on the bottom of her lips. Malfoy split her lip. "Are you that conceited that you can not see what is before your eyes? Are you that blind? Times are changing, and you have to face reality!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Malfoy sneered, walking back to Hermione, "You vile little creature have embarrassed the wizard community! You make things pure and turn them ugly. The soul that speaks within me cannot take it anymore! You are the thing that makes my stomach churn at the mear thought! Your touch burns my skin, causing pain to me! You are the reason I bleed!"

"You idiot! You can't take the pressures of not being the best! You inconceivable little twit! You are a coward! Don't make yourself believe any different! You are the weakest person I have ever seen, and if you truly think that I am beneath you, then you can just forget about this! You take the smallest thing and turn it into something nasty! Why do you have to provoke the innocent into making evil! You make me SICK!" Hermione stood up and slapped Malfoy, her nails digging into his skin. Malfoy pushed her away, but she just grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling it back. The black dress shirt's sleeve ripped, bearing a skull image on his arm.

"You- you!" Hermione gasped

"Don't touch me!" Malfoy bellowed as he pushed Hermione back onto the floor, her hand and elbow scratching against the floor to make scratches. Malfoy didn't turn back before he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Later that night, in the dinning hall, Hermione sat with her friends, acting like nothing happened between her and her foe. Her lip hasn't healed yet, and her friends have said nothing to her.

Across to the next table, there sat Malfoy, whose face showed three lines where Hermione dug into his skin. He despised her, but couldn't think of nothing else.

That night they are to serve a detention with one another, and at that moment they fear of nothing else.

"Hermione, what happened to your lip?" asked Ron who sad down from across her

"I fell…" Hermione asked turning away. She didn't want to look into his eyes as she lied to him

"Hermione, do you need to talk?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"No... I am just… stressed." Hermione said, trying to convince herself

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Harry asked with sympathy

"Ok," Hermione said standing up with Harry.

They walked in the corridors, talking about everything on eachothers minds. Hermione told him about the problems with Malfoy, school, family. She didn't tell him about the physical fights, though, because she didn't want him to get angry. Harry told her about his abuse and loneliness.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione sobbed, "I mean, I try to make peace with him but he just pushes me away!"

"Hermione, don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Harry cupped her chin and looked into her chocolate eyes

"Don't…" Hermione was cut off with Harry's soft lips on hers. Hermione felt happy, but shocked at her friend

Hermione deepened the kiss, putting her hands on his waist. Harry moved closer to her, making her tremble. Hermione liked it like this- she like the feeling Harry felt on her. Hermione opened her mouth a little for Harry's tongue to play with hers. Harry's hand played with her hair, stroking the curls and feeling the softness of the strands. Hermione's mind turned to mush.

Hermione didn't want him to stop. Harry, the boy she has trusted the most all her life, liked her more then a friend. Hermione pressed her body against him, feeling the muscles that he had worked every summer for. She felt the heat rising from him, feeling the feelings he is now.

Harry wanted more.

Little did they know, Malfoy saw every move from a short distance away.

How do you like me now?

It is kind of short, but I will try and make the next chapter longer. It is spring break, and I am inside my house typing up chapters FOR YOU!

YOU GOTTA LOVE ME!

I really hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make a point of the relationship between Hermione and the men in her life.

I wont post this until 5 pm, because I know that not everyone has Spring Break this week and that they are at school while I am typing this, so I am only putting it off that way they can read and review about the third chapter so I can answer you questions on this chapter.

I LOVE YOU ALL! That is why I am putting you through this. I will start the next chapter like, after I finish these author's notes because I want to finish it by tomorrow.

If I am boring to you… I am sorry! I am sooo bored that right now I am just rambling and telling you what I am doing next.

Please understand me!

Kudos to:

Fantasy-princess09: I saw Catwoman on a pirated DVD and personally, I didn't really like it because I have read the comics for like, ever, and I think Halle Berry isn't a good person irl. She got in an accident were she was drunk and got off scot free, and my mom was in a double accident (When she was coming home from bible study at my church, It was a Monday, she was hit from behind, was swerved off the road, and the guy drove away hit and run. Then she called my dad and the police. My dad showed up, parked onto the side of the road, and my mom sat in the drivers seat, shaking, while my dad went to talk to the police. This was at like, 9:00 at night. Well, while she was sitting in the car, she was hit AGAIN from behind. The second accident killed the drunk driver and

my mom ended up O.K.. The first driver happened to be a college drunk and they found his car abandoned on the side of the rode. My father noticed it on their way home when the color of my mother's VUE matched the color of the car. Both our cars were damaged, and the police started making excuses on idiotic things like that my dad parked to close to the rode, even though the police officer said that it wasn't, and that my mom was drunk, even though she has always been sober and she came home from BIBLE STUDY!) and it hurts to see someone get off without punishment. Yes, Malfoy is violent, as you can see in this chapter, and yes he is cute.

Yanely1167: glad you think it is good, and I don't think you're a freak (I really don't know you but I base my things on what I see… or read). I am glad you think it is funny, and even though this chapter is serious and emotional, most of the story will be funny.

ElvenQueen-BeautifulAnd D: Yah it does make you fat… that is why I try to avoid it. I avoid most things unhealthy

Jackie: Thanks! I didn't think so but then again I wrote it and I criticize everything I do. The detention chapter is next.

Tristanlover59: hey glad you liked it! I hope 5 pm is soon enough!


	5. Threat

Hey it's me again! Wait! Don't run away! I just wanted to tell you that this is the newest chapter for the story! Ok, now you can run away.

Listen, I am sorry for not giving you two chapters at once, because all I want to do is milk you guys for reviews. Yes I am evil and no I am not stupid. I am just…

ANYWAYZ, I just wanted to say that I hope you don't throw anything at me because I am a meer high school student and this is my story. Well, it is fiction, it's not MY story its… well… yeah you get it right?

I am hyper, and I am exited to write this chapter, so I will shut up and type.

ANOTHER PRE-CHAPTER JOKE THAT I SURE HOPE DOESN'T OFFEND ANYBODY BECAUSE TO LET YOU KNOW I AM BLOND TOO

what a title

A police officer stops a blonde for speeding and asks her very nicely if he could see her license. She replied in a huff, "I wish you guys would get your act together. Just yesterday you take away my license and then today you expect me to show it to you!"

Hahahahahahahahahaaa I actually got this from a friend so I aint' as funny as I lead on…

Well, on to the chapter:

Hermione backed into the wall, Harry still kissing her. She wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing him deeper and deeper.

Malfoy, who was standing just a few feet away, turned and walked away from the scene showed in front of him.

Harry broke the kiss only to start on her neck, giving her kisses and small licks

"Harry, I have detention! What time is it?" Hermione asked

"Don't care," said a muffled voice from Harry, "Skip it,"

"I cant skip a detention with Snape! He'd kill me!" Hermione looked at her watch, "Uh oh! It's almost time, I got to go!"

"Want me to walk you?" Harry asked, still holding on to Hermione

"Um, ok,"

The two walked to Snapes dungeon, hand in hand. Hermione never felt happier. She truly did just want to skip the detention, but Snape said that if she would be late, she would have a longer sentence.

Harry kissed Hermione goodbye as she walked into the classroom. Snape wasn't there, but Malfoy.

"Where is Snape?" she asked, sitting on one of the tables

"Don't talk to me,"

"Ahh! The troublemaker has finally arrived. I assume you know what to do?" said the greasy voice of Professor Severus Snape

"No, I have not been informed yet," Hermione said looking at Malfoy

"You are to alphabetize my book shelf, my potions, and my reports. Your are to put them in order of year, author, and word count. Then, when you finish that, you wash and polish the vials, clean and wax the floors and desks, and then you are to write a research paper on the 23 book and the 12th to the last report, that must be 20 feet and in chronological order of the distinct color of the spell to the length it must be away. This must be done within the amount of your detentions, or I am adding on." Snape said, turning away, "Now, I have some business with the headmaster I need to tend to. Behave yourselves."

Snape left the dungeon and without of site. Hermione didn't even look at Malfoy before tending to the books, "I'll do the books, you can do the reports,"

"I don't have to do shit. You can do it all by yourself muddy," Malfoy said, not moving

"But I need your help! And don't call me that, it's insulting." Hermione whined

"Good." Malfoy smirked, "I did nothing wrong,"

"I suggest you do the work, Malfoy," Hermione smiled, "You wouldn't want to hurt daddy's feelings,"

"What did I say about speaking of my father?" Malfoy asked

"If you have freedom to do whatever you want, then so do I!" Hermione straitened up

"But you see, this is where your wrong. I am higher class then you, which means that I have more of the power. You, the filthy scum worth less then the shit under my shoe, have no opinion," Malfoy was getting angry, and Hermione could feel it

"I suggest you stop talking. I feel the same way you feel about me, yet I don't go around acting like a coward telling everything on my mind. Now, get off your butt and help me!"

"Like hell I will. I have no business on the floor where humans belong," Malfoy's hair isn't the usual greased down style. It was wavy, and a curl was dangling in front of his eyes

"Why don't we get over this! We just need to get along!" Hermione pleaded, "If we continue this, we would both end up hurt!"

"Are you threatening me, Muddy? Because if you are, a Malfoy doesn't take threats to kindly," Malfoy said, his teeth were grinding together.

"Cut it out, Malfoy. If a Malfoy is so high and mighty, then they wouldn't hit a lady. Go ahead and shout your insults at me, but I thought a gentleman wouldn't be so rude. Whatever your ego would do to you, you must understand that if we don't get this done, then you will have more detentions, more nights wasted on meeting a teacher at 8, more nights seeing me when you rather be seeing someone else. I don't like it just as much as you do, but think logically- do you really want to spend more time with me then the two hours we do privately already? I sure don't. Now, I highly suggest you shut your trap, get down here and help me."

Malfoy seemed to be thinking for a minute, before sitting a few feet from Hermione, "You hand me a book and I'll put it on the shelf."

Hermione, satisfied that she one a fight and that Malfoy is actually working, nodded her head without saying another word.

For three hours, the pair put them in order of date author and wordcount to the best estimation they could. It was around midnight before they could say they were finished.

"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione said cheerfully

"Whatever."

When Hermione and Malfoy went their separate ways, Hermione smiled to herself that she made through the detention without a scratch.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room, there was Harry lying on the couch. Hermione went over and kissed his forehead, causing him to wake up.

"Hey," Harry whispered, "When did you get back? I was waiting for you,"

"Just now. You didn't have to wait for me, it's almost midnight." Hermione whispered back, trying not to make too much noise

"I didn't want you to come back upset and nobody to talk to," Harry smiled

Hermione couldn't help but smiling at him, "Why don't you go up to bed. I will see you in the morning."

She tried to pull away, but Harry pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"Stay with me, out here," Harry said, whispering in her ear, "Now that I know that you're fine, I won't sleep without you being right next to me,"

Hermione grinned. Harry made her so happy, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep either. They talked for a bit, Hermione telling him on what happened in detention, before they drifted to sleep.

At around 5:00 in the morning, Hermione awoke. She didn't know why she was in the common room, with Harry embracing her. Then she remembered, and smiled a little. She stood up, kissed Harry on the forehead, and went to take a shower.

Walking back down the stairs after her shower, she noticed Harry was still on the couch, fast asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to kiss him, trying to get him to wake up.

It worked.

"Good morning sleepy head," Hermione said to him, "Time to wake up and get showered,"

"Why cant I just sleep in a little?" Harry yawned, "I'm not such the early riser."

"You need to learn. We wouldn't want your suite mates to take up the hot water," Hermione knew this was impossible, for the fact that Hogwarts is enchanted and has a never-ending supply of hot water, but that got Harry to wake up completely

"I would like to shower first," Harry said, giving Hermione a kiss before heading off

Hermione grabbed her books and went down to the pool. Hogwarts not only got a dance class but also an Olympic sized swimming pool. Headmaster Dumbledore noticed the kids getting overweight and wanted an outlet.

But Dumbledore wouldn't add another class when most students are filled enough. Hermione went into the locker room to get her swimsuit and put her spell books away. Fully clothed and ready for a swim, Hermione dove into the pool and did a few laps. She planned on getting some muscles to tone her body ever since her aunt called her "a grade-A pig". After warming up, Hermione decided to do the competition work out, which was twenty laps non-stop.

Stroke after stroke, all Hermione could think of was Harry, and how she wished he was here with her. Harry was fit, but Hermione just wanted to be with him. Some call it puppy love, but Hermione had some pretty deep feelings for Harry, feelings that not even she could explain.

Hermione finished, breathing hard and red in the face. She worked it today, and her body ached. Hermione wasn't even close to the 100 laps a day, yet she felt tired and weak.

"What is going on with me?" Hermione asked herself, "What's going on?"

Shrugging it off, Hermione finished her daily work out so she could go and eat.

The only thing that kept her going was her thinking that she could see Harry at breakfast, be able to hold him and be able to kiss him…

Getting out to change and shower (again), Hermione fixed her hair and went to the dinning hall for some breakfast, only to find nobody there.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked herself, looking around. Hermione checked her watch to see it was only 7, and the students would be waking up at the time.

Hermione sat down at her regular spot, and pulled out a book to read.

"But father!"

"No buts! I did not raise a son for him to become a ignorant puss!"

"You didn't raise a son, period!"

Hermione heard voices coming her way, and the first thing she thought of doing was to hide under the table

"Father! I am under superstition enough! Killing him would only cause problems!"

"You coward! You have no trust in your father? You are to send the boy to me,"

"It's August 10! We have long time for this to happen! Why now?"

"Don't ask questions! Our lord has been waiting long time for this, and you are not to disobey our lord. Do as I say,"

"I will not. Our lord gave you the task, not I. If I am to do this, I could be expelled, even Killed! I will not risk my life for that piece of crap!"

"Don't you talk to me in that way! He is your enemy, and you have the smallest duty to following Our Lord's orders!"

"NOT MY ORDER! YOURS! I am not to deal with this until I leave the campus, not while I am still here! You don't understand what I am ordered to do! Our lord has warned me about you! You disgrace to the family! He said that you are the traitor, not I!"

"Don't speak in those words to me, ever again!"

"You know it is true! Dumbledore is not only our enemy, but my alli. If you strike me in these hollow halls, you will be given the sweet taste of DEATH!"

"I don't believe I asked you to speak!"

"Have you ever?"

"I must go. If you don't do it, I will get someone else to!"

"I spit on your walls,"

Hermione heard them leave. She didn't know who was talking, she didn't even know who they were talking about. Hermione couldn't recognize anything they said, but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

Hermione came out from under the table, nobody in the empty room.

She was alone.

I feel so upset.

Why cant everybody have spring break at the same time?

Then I would get more reviews.

I would ask of you to please make a review for every chapter, that way I could bask in my glory and know how you feel about the events that have happened

I am shocked at the way the world is running. You see, I am a huge STAR WARS fan and boy am I exited! THE THIRD MOVIE: STAR WARS EPISODE III: THE REVENGE OF THE SITH, IS COMING OUT MAY 18! DO A COUNTDOWN!

Kudos to reviewers:

ElvenQueen-BeautifulAnd D: I will write a lot more. The plot thickens… seriously, it is getting deeper.

MysteryMadeMe: Tell that to my English teacher. She might not say the same thing (well, maybe. I did have an A in there). Why don't you get to know it better before you decide to take the next step.

MoviFan747: I love te dancing too! There is definite friction between the two, and the extremeness is for a reason.

Fantasy princess09: nobody has a right to hit anybody. My mom has been through a lot, like surgery for a benign brain tumor and recent surgery on her stomach. Of course she is O.K., and we are all happy for that. Yep, you can say that about my sister. I had to post a chapter late because she wanted to email her new friends and show us all 200+ pictures she took.

Ezza: Thanks. At least something of mine is cool.

RonFan: all my jokes are weird. I don't like stories that have Draco as a nice character, because Draco is a grade "A" coward, and he needs his true colors (black they may be) to shine. Well, if black COULD shine, but you know what I mean.

PaRTy-GiRL089: I will try to update once a day or twice a week when school starts, but I cant make any promises.

xangelxgirlx: thanks I love the lovin'

NeVeRmInD2: Draco is a overgrown child. His father never really raised him and his mother is too scared to stand up for herself. Draco, when he doesn't get his way, could tend to get violent.

LadySerpent: sorry, I should have been more clearer. I put the story up late anyway, about 5 hours late, but I live in Central Time. Sorry, yeah, didn't want to get you angry.. backs away

Hawaiian-Rachael: thanx I wonder what you would classify this story under.

JewelBlossom: they didn't change back automatically because they used all three of their chances, when they were supposed to only use one. Sorry for not clearing that up in the story.


	6. What is to become?

Hey peeps.

It's me! Your lover!

Or do you not remember me?

Well, I sure remember you, and that is why I can respond so fast!

How fast you may ask?

Let's say if I were a super hero, I would be _Lightning Writer_!

Or just Mystical Purple

Whatever, you don't want me to ramble on do you? I seriously thought that today would be a day for me to relax, because I already got done with chapter 5 yesterday (I am writing this on Tuesday), but I decided to get this done with so I can relax tomorrow. Even though we all know that I will be typing 2 chapters a day and getting sick with not eating, I will be your humble servant. Don't judge me by my personality, but judge me by the music I like. If you want, go to my user information and there I posted all my favorite songs and their lyrics (well, not all of them. I want to know the title of that song on that Six Flags commercial that has that old guy dancing. That is an awesome song. I think the first name of the singer is Stacey something or another)

If you judge me by my music, I'd be a… let me see..

Hard rocking, old rock loving wannabe satanic gangster with a record and a black hole for a heart. I love it!

Well, there will be no pre story joke today, all for the sake that I am now NOT funny.

Sob…

On to the story, you freakin' vultures:

"Ms Granger! What are you doing in here so early?" Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione as she was sitting back down, "Students usually don't wake up until now!"

"Sorry Professor, I am an early riser," Hermione said breathlessly. Hermione was scared when her favorite teacher walked behind her. She thought she was one of the murderers that was talking earlier.

"Say, Professor, did you see two men near here?" Hermione asked

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Ok."

"The students should be showing up at anytime, so I guess I should be getting back to my dormitory. See you soon," Hermione noticed that her teacher was wearing a robe and slippers.

"see you."

Hermione continued reading her book. After a while, the third years and second years started coming in. Hermione was interrupted by a long kiss.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, putting the book down. The table lit up, and food magically appeared. The plates were filled with pancakes and eggs, sausage and biscuits. Hermione never felt this way about food in a long time.

"Hermione, where were you? I was waiting for you but you never came!" Harry said, sitting next to her

"Every morning I go to the pool to do a few laps. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I just have to lose weight." Hermione explained in hushed tones. She didn't want everyone else to know about her weight problems.

"You don't need to lose weight. Your skinnier then over half the girls in the grade!" Harry said

"But I do. If I don't maintain my weight, I would be fat!" Hermione exclaimed

"Listen Hermione, your not fat. But that's besides the point. I was wondering,"

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ron said, sitting on the other side of her

"Nothing. I was just about to start eating," Hermione said, getting a single pancake.

"Oh, food!" Ron said, taking all the food he could muster.

"Ron, do you have to be such a pig?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her pancake.

"I mam nuffa phig!" Ron said between mouthfuls

"Hermione, can I talk to you before our next class? I have something important to ask," Harry said, grabbing onto her hand from under the table

"Of course," Hermione gave him a weak smile

The three finished their meal before heading off to class

"Harry, you wanted to ask me something?" Hermione asked stopping behind Ron to tap on Harry's shoulder

"Oh, yes." Harry took hold of her hands, "Hermione, I have had a crush on you since the fifth year, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. Now, you don't have to answer me just yet, but I would like for you to think about it for a while before you make any important commitments, like this one. Now, of course, if you have you answer right now, then of course you can answer me now, but if you-"

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "You're rambling. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry smiled kissing her lightly, "We need to get to class. McGonagall would throw a fit if her favorite student wasn't in class!"

Hand in hand, the two walked to double transfiguration.

AFTER CLASS

"Wasn't that a boring topic today?" Hermione grinned at her new beau, Harry

"What are you talking about? We turned ourselves into animals!" Ron said, coming up from behind them

"I already knew how to do that," Hermione said, "It is a remedial topic for me,"

"Well, now I know how to hide from my enemies," Ron said

"But it makes to big of a noise, and you can only change into an animal for about five minuets." Hermione explained, but Ron didn't want to listen

"I can turn into a tiger, who cares?"

The three walked to their next class. It was Wednesday, their third day of school, and that particular day they had an extra period.

"Watch Out!" said a boy with brown curly hair. He and Hermione ran into eachother, knocking them both down.

"Watch it, next time!" Hermione said angrily, "I could have gotten hurt!"

"Sorry, I can't find where 'History of Magic' is. I'm new this year. My name is Hayden," Hayden picked up her books and helped her up

"thank you. History of Magic is our next class. You can come with us, if you like," Hermione said, "Why are you here?"

"I am part of a group that has transferred from Canada. Our Headmaster felt that we needed to go to a place were we are safe, and your Headmaster asked to take us on. My other classmates, the ones that didn't come to this school, are all over the world, in fear of the evil Lord. I am, sad to say, unfortunate to be so far from my home that there is nothing I can do that would relive me of my pain. What is your name?" Hayden said as he walked with the group

"Hermione, and this is my boyfriend Harry, and my good friend Ron," as Hermione said there names, Harry and Ron shook his hand

"Nice to meet you. What group are you in?"

"Pardon me, group?" Hermione questioned. What did he mean by, group?

"Class. Like, I am in Slytherin, or something or another, and you are in?" Hayden explained

"Oh! Well, we are all in Griffindor. How many of you came over with you?" Hermione asked

"About twenty. Mind you we are not a big wizarding school. Headmaster Herblemuff said that this is the safest school in the world. My father is pleased of it, so he moved nearby,"

"Hayden, why now? Why not a few years ago?" Ron asked

"Because we weren't being threatened a few years ago. When Headmaster Herblemuff got a threat message against the establishment, he sent us to different schools. My girlfriend is in Australia, under the watch of Headmaster Popprikma. I assume you are all in the 7th year as well?"

"No, were in the second year," Ron said sarcastically

"Ron! Well, here we are!" Hermione pointed to a room at the end of the corridor

"Thank you. I hope to be meeting you again soon," Hayden said, walking away, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hermione."

AFTER CLASS

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Pleah!" Ron mocked, "I don't trust him. there is something about him I don't like."

"Ron! You don't even know him!" Hermione said

"Did you see the way he was looking at her? What a jerk! And you even told him Harry was your boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed

"No, I did not make a note of that, thank you very much!" Hermione blushed

"Let's just be happy we have dinning next." Ron licked his lips, "I'm starving!"

They walked into the great hall, and made notice to all the new students there were. Hayden was correct, because there wasn't many. Hermione and Harry sat on one side of the table, while Ron sat on the other.

"I don't trust him, either." Harry said glumly, "He doesn't look trustworthy."

"Again, you don't know him! He could save your life someday, and when they want to know how your relationship with wonderboy was before the accident, what would you say?" Hermione laughed

"He wouldn't save my life. He looks weak. I would probably the one to save his life, rather him mine." Harry said, taking a bite of the fruit in front of him, "Besides, dance class next, so we don't need to worry too much."

"I am so happy when I am dancing. I just wish I had a different partner. Malfoy doesn't like the fact that we have to be touching to be dancing." Hermione said, "And it's not like I am anticipating every moment we are apart. He is a beautiful dancer, but that doesn't make him a good person."

"Does he hate you? I mean, you hate him right?" Ron asked

"No Ron, I don't hate him. I don't even hate Voldemort. I just really don't like him, that's all."

Harry looked up, "How can you not hate Voldemort?"

"Because hate is a feeling that can poison everything you are. Voldemort is full of hate. Why would I want to be something he is?"

"Good question," Ron said

"Well, I got to get ready for class. I trust in turn you do as well?" Hermione said leaving the table

"Right! Well, best be off Harry!" Ron stated

"Where are you guys going!" Harry called after them, "I am coming too!"

When Hermione entered the dance room, she noticed that Malfoy was already waiting for her.

"Where have you been? You are late!"

"What the? No I am not late! I am early, actually!"

"You are late at being early. If you came earlier, you would have already gotten what I have planned. But, I have forgotten already. You missed the news." Malfoy said not getting up.

"What news?" Hermione asked, "What did I miss?"

"We aren't going to make up our own dance. We have a new choreographer."

Hayden came from the closet, wearing the same thing Malfoy was wearing, just a different color. His was a light blue

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Hayden said

"You're the choreographer?" Hermione chocked, "But-but you're a new student! She hired you on the spot?"

"Well, once she saw what I could do, who wouldn't have put me as it?" Hayden smirked

"Oh. Well, I already have a song we could use." Hermione said

"What are you talking about? We didn't discuss this!" Malfoy said, "See Hayden, this is what I am talking about. She always does things without talking to me first."

Hermione blushed, "Yesterday I asked if you had something in mind, and all you said was 'whatever'. I went ahead and got a song from my mother, since you abandoned the idea

"She does have a point," Hayden smiled, "If what she says is true, of course."

"Whatever," Malfoy said, "Can we get this over with?"

"Well, do you have the song?" Hayden asked Hermione

"Not with me. She should be sending it around dinner,"

"Now what good will that do?" Malfoy hissed

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be taking to long! But trust me, I will have it ready by detention tonight." Hermione assured him

"That's not good enough." Draco said, "You yet again proved that you are worthless,"

"Now Draco! You can't talk to a lady like that! It is rude!" Hayden said

"She is not a lady! She isn't anything!" Malfoy said, "I mean, look at her! Does she look like someone worthy enough for my touch?"

"Draco, if you are to learn this, you will have to learn to trust her."

"Fine! But breath one word of me being even close to nice to you, then mark my words, you will pay!" Malfoy sneered, "I will not take being treated like an animal!"

"Whatever. Now, Hayden, what do you have in mind for us to do?" Hermione asked

"Well, Today we will do the basics. Like, Ballroom, basic salsa, that kind of thing. I don't think modern would be too much of help to you, so we can leave that out. But the thing I want to make known is that the part of the dance is that you need to trust your partner, you can't just go at it like professionals."

"I am a professional, Hayden. I am already going to go to the top dance academies there is after Hogwarts. I feel that using the basics would just be a waste of time," Hermione declared. She did not want to waste time at any cost… even dancing

"Just put on the music, then you will see who isn't the professionals," Malfoy smirked

"Fine, but only because I haven't seen you dance before. Madam Loisel told me that you are like a prodigy," Hayden turned on one of the songs that Madam Loisel gave him as 'practice music'.

Hermione took the first move. Malfoy came to her and whispered, "If you follow my lead, then maybe we will look good!" into her ear. Malfoy took hold of her hand, and lifted it into the air near his forehead, as he did the day before. The music gained tempo, as Hermione and Malfoy would step forward a few feet, then step back a few feet. The moment the beat changed, Malfoy's hand went to her lower back so he could dip her. Hermione did as he told her to. When she came back up, their body heat wore off on to eachother, as they came into a new feel. Hermione lifted her leg to twine it in between his leg. Hermione slithered down his body, giving Malfoy the chance to take her other hand. Hermione pulled herself back up when Malfoy took her out for another twirl, moving her body fast enough for the wind to go beneath her dress to make it look like a bell. Hermione came back in, chest to chest, and put his arms around her lower back, moving her arms around his neck. Her right leg went in between the gap of his legs, and he dipped her low for the last time.

"Bravo! I never thought two people who despise each other in such a manor can make such a beautiful scene!" Hayden said, clapping a bit, "I doubted you, but yet you came through!"

"When I dance, I forget everything. I forget what I am doing, I forget where I am. I… I forget who I am with." Hermione finally let go of Malfoy, who stood in awe.

"I feel the same way…" Malfoy said breathlessly, "I… don't realize what I am doing, until reality hits me…"

"Whatever your feeling, it works. I see you may not need any help," Hayden said, walking away

"NO!" both Hermione and Malfoy said at the same time

"So you do need my help," Hayden said, "With what? I am a mear Canadian choreographer, you two are professionals, what am I to do here?"

"We need your technique, your style. If you leave, we have nothing." Hermione said, "If you leave, then we have almost no hope,"

"I have to agree with her on this," Malfoy said, "We have nothing,"

"If you promise to do everything I say, then I will help," Hayden said turning back to them

"What do you mean, everything you say? We are human, we have our own wants and needs. We can only do what we want but are blind to what we need."

"Well, then we have a problem." Hayden smiled, "because I don't believe in insubordination. I believe my rules are meer guidelines. You can always just, do it yourselves…"

"I can put dance moves together, it's not like I haven't done it before, but I need a barrier from me and my feelings. If you leave, I will betray my beliefs and murder him. I can not be trusted with the thought of being near him. It's too… unnerving." Hermione sobbed, "I am only human."

"Then get ready for the ride of your life…" Hayden simply stated.

"What?" Malfoy asked, "What do you mean?"

"You will see…"

939393939393939393939393939393939393

Hey did you like it? I mean, my sister was telling me I should finish it before she murders me but I think I can make it through alive.

I Kudos to my lovers (just kidding):

Yanely1167: that's good that you are only a freak in a good way. I would hate for you to be the bad kind of freak, because then I would be in DANGER BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Did it actually make you cry? Because I would hate to make people cry… then again I would love it at the same time for my story could take on a new meaning but yeah whatever hey, I am glad you cant wait because you reviewed for the fourth chapter and the fifth chapter would be up at that time!

Gothhottie: Malfoy was in the hall at the time, as said in the last sentence of chapter four? Well, like I said before, Malfoy is an overgrown baby and when he doesn't get his way he gets into a fit. Like, he wasn't necessarily raised properly, and that puts a whole new impact on his maturity level.

LadySerpent: I include everyone in my reviewers. I love talking to people and answering them. Yes, Star Wars is the greatest movie I have ever seen, and that is including the Harry Potter movies (DON'T SHOOT! IT JUST WHAT I FEEL!)

NeVeRmInD2: Everyone, I hope, may have enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I am thinking of killing off one of the main characters, actually, I know I am going to kill off one of the main characters. The thing is… which one? Do you know? I do, for I am the characters god, the one who controls their thoughts and feelings. I can make Hermione a guy, but then everyone would get mad at me so obviously I wont, but you know what I mean. I am happy you like the story and it WILL GET INTERESTING!

Alex: why do you only have spring break for 2 days? That's dumb, not enough time for keg parties.

HgBookworm: POOR DRACO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN POOR DRACO? DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE HIM MORE VICIOUS SO YOU WONT FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM? HUH?

Tristanlover59: Hey what state do you live in? I know a Tristan where I live.

Devil's poodle: I am a terrible cliffhanger person sob I know! I am not worthy of your grace and presence! I am worthless, oh let me be! Yeah I did write it kinda fast because I was PRESSURED! sob


	7. My Baby

This message is for all the people who felt lonely, shaken, upset, angry, stupid, hurt, mortified, turned down, ashamed, worried, or suicidal all because I didn't put you in a review thing…

I AM SOO SORRY!

I WRITE THE CHAPTERS A DAY BEFORE I AM SUPPOSED TO, SO I USUALLY ONLY PUT THE REVIEWS I GOT THE DAY BEFORE! I am soo sorry!

I mean, like now, I will be writing this through Wednesday, and I just now got BUTLERPHAN666's letter of complaint that I didn't answer her plea, and I am soo sorry!

I hope you can forgive me.

And my sister is laughing to hysterics because of all the mistakes I made in the fourth chapter. I just have to say, that I typed it on a laptop and I hate typing on laptops. I have written this story on 3 different computers in my humble (snort) home, and what I would call the worst would be that stupid laptop. Like, I wrote the last of chapter seven on a laptop, and I am not too happy about that. I just want to apologize ahead of time if my grammar is all messed up. Just blame it on the laptop, even though I am not typing on the laptop at this moment.

Oh, and before you pull out your .9mm and shoot me into oblivion, I just want to make known that I am going to kill of one of the main characters, all because I can and that I want it to be deeper. I know it wont ruin the plot, because I already know what to do for the next, like, ten chapters (this will be a LONG story) and it will be successful.

You know you love me, so let it be known (review. I just love to brag to my sisters that I have whatever the high number of reviews I have and rub it in their faces) and I will be eternally grateful. You are all one big muse, and your spirit of reviews carry me on to write more.

That may have been a long authors note, but I just wanted to get it off my chest.

Hope you enjoy this chapter:

"One, two, three, four! Come on I know you can do better than that!" Hayden yelled at the dancing pair in front of them. They were working on the same steps for an hour, and both of them were getting tired

"No, no, no! I don't want you to do that! You are supposed to be feeling some love! Not hate! I can see the feelings you show to eachother and they aren't pretty! Get with the program Granger! You said so yourself that this is an easy topic for you!"

"Every topic is easy for me!" Hermione whined, "I am the smartest girl in the school ,

what do you think I am doing here if I could be off studying!"

"Oh shut up Hermione! You know that if you keep this up we will be in here for longer! Now just dance like a good girl or we will be in here through detention!" Malfoy hissed into Hermione's ear

"Wow, you called me Hermione!" Hermione whispered into his ear, "When did you start that up?"

"When I realized that being rude wont get you anywhere. Now, don't count your blessings right now! We have to get this done! I know you can do it!" Malfoy whispered, following what Hayden was telling them to do. It pained him to see that he was being nice to someone for a change

"what did I say about that! You don't do a move like that in this kind of a dance! You have to move your body in a circular motion! You have to move in a way where I think you are actually getting along! Where is that spirit I saw in you an hour ago?"

"I believe it is on a date with my pride," Malfoy growled, "What, with me dancing with you and him yelling orders at me, something must have been lost in all of this,"

"If you don't stop insulting me, what you will lose next is your manhood," Hermione said, reaching down and took hold of his crotch

"Excuse me, but I don't think that is a valid move!" Hayden criticized

"I hate you," Malfoy whispered, "But if I get angry, then we will be in here for another hour, and I am starving."

"Why do men only think of food?" Hermione asked, "It will only make you fat,"

"What may be the death of you may also help you live. Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course, I am just saying that if somebody doesn't take fact that the thing that can be a pleasure can also be their downfall. I mean, look at it, if you were to eat just enough to survive, there wouldn't be any starvation or world hunger. Everyone would be at peace with each other, and every one would be in harmony. Hunger and food can cause mood swings and emotions strong enough to hurt someone wlse. Do you really want to get into something so… trivial?"

"Shut your mouth… your giving me a headache." Malfoy complained as he was supposed to dip her

"Congratulations, you finally got it. I suggest you either shower or get back to your dinning. Hermione, may I speak to you?" Hayden said

"Um… sure…" Hermione said as Malfoy continued to the shower room.

NOW IN DRACO'S POV! WOOT!

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

_What's going on? Why did Granger have to stay back?_ I keep thinking that there is something wrong, but I am to good to go back. I walked down the corridor, absolutely oblivious to what is around my surroundings. Bloody Gryfindor's, have no idea what the concept of reality is. Here I am, the better dancer, and yet she is the one who gets to stay behind for pointers. Wait… pointers… THAT SLUT! First she is all over and under Potty, and now she is getting that Canadian boy! Bloody little skank! What does she think she is doing trying to do? Get into bed with every single flesh on the earth? I mean, I didn't know she had it in her, and this entire time I thought she was a lesbian, but my gosh! I had no idea!

Just wait till father hears about this. Wait… father isn't to know. He already hates the bitches man candy, he will obviously hate her. Even though he hates her already for being… well just being.

"What the…?" I said. There, in the middle of the hall, was Muddy and Potty, going at it like muskrat love. The little whore!

"Oh! Sorry!" Granger said wiping her lips

"Don't apologize to him, Hermione," Potter said grazing her neck, "Just forget about him,"

"O…kay…" Muddy went back to her business… whatever she charged, while I just walked away. I had no business there and it wasn't something to get worked over.

"Over here Draco!" A shrilling cry mixed with desperate lust and agony called from behind me. I apparently had already reached the Great Hall. Imagine that.

"I saved you a seat!" Pansy said. As I look around, I notice there is not a singe empty spot around her.

"Where?" I had to ask. I needed to know what kind of twisted logic was lodged into her brain.

"Right under me, sweetums! Listen, pookie pie, I have already named the children! Demitri and Delora! I mean, isn't it fab? I know, I know, I am only a little young, but-" Pansy started. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, remember during the summer when we had all that fun?" Pansy batted her eyes. She was up to something

"Um… What fun?"

"When you spent the ENTIRE week at my house while my parents were at one of their vacations, but we all know it was marriage counseling in the states, and you told me you loved me, and we-"

"Wait, I don't remember telling ANYBODY I loved them! I never have spoken those words! Not even to my mother!" I said. I knew it was a lie because I have never spoken those three words put together in such a way.

"Well, you may not have said exactally that, but anyway, I'M PREGNANT!" Pansy bellowed for all the world to hear

"What? With who's baby?"

"Yours silly! And it's TWINS! A girl and a boy, I believe. Well, my mom was going to take me out of school but I said no! I needed to stay with the father. I didn't think that she would say yes, but she did! I am due in four months!" Pansy giggled. I didn't know what to say

"Are you absolutely sure its mine?"

"Yes!"

And then the world became a big black world of darkness

_Her hands where around my waist, I moaned in happiness. I wanted more, and she gave it to me. Her lips were locked with mine, she was on top of me. I deepened the kiss, hoping that maybe she would let me go on. I turned it around so I was on top. Her hair was so soft and smooth, her skin was softer. I turned to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, kissing her neck and shoulders. It was rushing to me like blood in my veins. The scent of her skin soothed me into a trance where I can think no more. We were both in pain, yet we felt the same. "I will always love you," the words filled out of my mouth, coming straight from the brain_

I woke up with a start. My body was sweating, and I cant remember what has happened in the last twenty four hours. Who was the girl I was dreaming of? I cant put my finger on it, but she is awfully familiar. Maybe she is one of my mom's friends daughters that came to visit me for Christmas break. It was as clear as day, but I cant remember what was happening to me.

I opened my eyes, for real this time. I had refused to open my eyes earlier, fearing that my wishes wouldn't be the one staring at me. it was Hermione granger who was settled next to my bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?"

"You didn't. you just said I was annoying" Hermione defended herself. "You were out cold for about a week… you know? What, with a gash the size of England on your head, we thought you would be dead!"

Oh, now I remember. I was unconscious because of stupid pansy. I just really wanted to think, but nobody can really think when they are victimized by their ex girlfriends.

"What happened? Why do I have a gash on my head?"

"Well, you passed out and hit your head on the edge of a table. I ran to you and Harry thought you were out to get me so he hit you with a curse, causing you to be rammed into the closest wall where you didn't miss a single table or chair in your path. There was blood in every direction and Harry had to serve detention for the rest of the week! And to top it off, Pansy thought you were dying so she put some weird charm on you, but it didn't work because you were levitating in the air for about ten seconds. It was a good levitation charm, but after she freaked out and you reached the ceiling, you were dropped, and everyone thought you were dead by then."

What the? I am thrown, flown, and cut and this was all when I was passed out.

"You ok, Malfoy? You look kind of pale,"

"I am fine, Granger! Now, get out of my room!"

"I already have an idea for the end of our dance! Do you want me to show it to you after you get out?" She asked me, but not in a mean mocking way. A… sort of nice way.

"I am fine, but I rather you show it to me after I get out. Now will you please get out of my room?"

"No can do good buddy! I mean, what would you do without me? You would be so lonely,"

"Better than being with you, that's for sure!" I said. I swear, Granger needed to take a hint.

"Leave Granger! I need some time to think by myself." I said. It was true, because I didn't need someone luring over me when I have to think about… children

"I can't! Don't you see? I have to stay with you until you get better! Dumbledore assigned me as your tutor. I can't just walk up and leave! If you understood for just one second, then maybe we can get something done. I have all the homework for you from all of our classes, including dance and Care of Magical Creatures, with all the footnotes and highlighted selections that will help you write the essays." She was talking and talking and talking. I couldn't make her stop

"Would you just shut up! Cant we just, I don't know, get through this step by step? Like, hand me all the things that are easy and we can go from there." Maybe we can get this done without fighting

"We cant do that. I will tell you what you need to do for every class, and then you can decide what to do. What I think of easy may be hard for you,"

"Whatever, just tell me what to do."

Granger told me that I needed to write five feet of parchment for Transfiguration on the difference between a grub and a worm; four feet of parchment for the ways you can grow a gillyweed without water for Herbology; four feet of parchment for Potions on the uses of limp root; seven feet of parchment of the history of magic in-between 1843 and 1856; five feet of parchment of the inhabitants on the Mystic River and what they do for Care of Magical Creatures; a map of the my career using the mapping book for Astrology; and listen to a song for an hour for dance.

"All this in one week?" I shouted.

"I think you understand that school is important, and that the Professors are just doing there job? Well, you have been out for a week but that doesn't mean that you can take off another week for doing the work. They said that two days after you wake up is when you are to finish the assignments."

"What! I am to work on all this crap and finish it in a stupid week! That's crazy!"

"Well, you are to stay in bed all day for two days, I think you can get it done. And I brought one of my CD Players for you to listen to the CD with the song we will use. I took the liberty of putting some choreography on the dances, but I still don't think we can finish this without your input-"

"Shut up, we can through this without your blabbering. I somehow think you can comprehend the words, don't you think?"

"Okay. Here is the work, I will just be hanging in the back."

7474747474747474

TWO HOURS LATER

8747234335463453

I didn't think work could be hard, but this is a killer! She just sat there, not helping me one bit, making me do all the work! And I had to do it all by myself! What is this world coming to?

"Granger, what is the inhabitants of the mystic river anyway?"

"Look it up! I am not going to hand you the answers whenever you want!"

"Whatever,"

I had already finished the Potions essay, and now I was working on Care of Magical Creatures.

Someone came in about halfway through the essay.

"What are you doing here?" Granger asked the person, "No visitors."

She closed the bed up, sliding the white sheets hanging from the wall all the way around the bed

"But I need to see him, it's urgent"

"No visitors. If he is bothered, then it would ruin everything. Get out or I call the nurse,"

"But I need to see him, I have so much to tell him!"

"Get out, Pansy. I don't think he wants visitors,"

"We'll let him decide now wont we? Drakie poo! Do you want me to see you?"

"He is asleep, I don't think you want to see someone asleep!"

"But, I NEED to see him!"

"Get out!"

Pansy stomped out of the room, not turning back and sobbing the whole way.

Granger opened the curtains and smiled, "I didn't think you would want any visitors when you are studying. Oh! It's getting late, I need to go to bed! I'll take your Potions essay and give it to Snape if you like."

"Um… okay…"

And she left, leaving me to sleep into deep slumber, even though I wasn't tired.

9342342342342342342342342342348323423423423423423423

So whatdya think? I am in Austin right now because my sister made it for MATH COUNTS, STATE. I think she will do good, because she has already won a calculator for even going. I hope she does well. My family is uber competitive and we all are in sports of some kind.

I didn't post on Thursday because that was my relax day, and on Friday is when we left. I am so sorry for not getting you this earlier but I just had to think of something up. It is a six hour drive from my house to Austin, so I should get a lot of chapters in. I am sorry, again, and I hope you liked the chapter. It is a multi-plot kind of story and I wont you all to get confused. It is a really hard to write story, so bear with me.

MY 100TH REVIEWER WAS HGBookworm! THANK YOU!

Kudos to all my many reviewers:

HgBookworm: I didn't think of any sport Hermione would be in besides swimming. I can't picture her lifting weights or wrestling, so I thought of her swimming

Angelbornnhell: I would be crying to if my butt was kicked almost daily by a strong male

Devil's poodle: like the lines? Well that's good because I am probably not going to up more jokes

NeVeRmInD2: I am not telling who I will kill off or who will kill them, but all I know is it is a main character that will die.

Lazy: Thanks! I love the dancing parts and I will soon make it good again.

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yep… but it is always a luxury to be evil… you get more POWER!

LadySerpent: I love the Star Wars movies and I even got to learn what will happen in the next one. There is this website that tells you camera shot by camera shot what is happening and I already know. I started crying after reading it, because it is so sad!

JewelBlossom: I needed to make a character or two out of my own, that way people wont complain that they are out of character or what ever.

Butlerfan666: everything I put in the story may be used to tell the future. Like in this chapter, I put that Pansy is pregnant, and I am an idiot for making her pregnant (I didn't make her pregnant, draco did, but you get the picture right?) I love it that you review a lot, that's awesome. You were my first reviewer

Laura: I hope you really don't die, because then you wont know what will happen next!

Butlerphan666: sorry I didn't put you on the reviews. I take the reviews I got the day before I post the story and then I put them up. Like, if you make a review about the 5th chapter I would put them on the seventh chapter. Or if you post a few seconds before I finish writing the chapter then you will be put up so I'm sorry

Lady-Delphinea: I am sorry you have to go to class, because school is dumb (but smart!) and I don't like school anyways so yeah.

Lauren: thank you I will try until it gets boring

Jackie: I hope you see what I will do with him!

Fantasy-princess09: that's okay, I just am happy that you are reviewing. What is your story?

HgBookworm: sorry I didn't get it b4 but that's because I don't catch on to things to quickly.

Aime: yeah I have seen the movies, but this wont have the same plot like the movie. I thought they were good too!

Laura: I am soo sorry! I had to go on vacation and all that jazz because of my sister but I hope you like this!

Tristanlover59: thank you for clearing that up. I watched the Gilmore Girls and I loved Tristan too, but Dean and Jess had more of the get go with her then Tristan, unfortunately.

MrsGabriellaMalfoy: Thanks I wish all of my reviews were as nhice

Amelia: thanks and I hope you like this chapter too. I am just bored out of my mind in a hot excursion writing on my dads laptop.

Kt: thanks!

Serena B: I love salsa dancing because you use you feelings rather then talent. Like, if an amature (spelling?) started salsa they wouldn't feel the emotions that a professional feels because they haven't made the progress I hope they would. Don't think to hard on this because it may or may not make sense

Lady-Delphinea: Thank you for understanding that I am trying to make it as real as possible

Itry: thanks for the review, because it was helpful either way. I will make it funnier when they finally get along and they are just puppy loving each other. For my grammer, I am sorry but I have ADD and I just type whatever and then make some changes. And for my English, I know Spanish and thinking of turning this story Spanish and all that. I want to have a lot of people read it, so I might translate it to Spanish when I have the time. I am sorry if you cant read it or follow it, but it will get easier to understand when it gets working.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I HOPE I CLEAR UP A LOT OF THINGS. IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE THE STORY, JUST TELL ME THAT WAY I CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID. I MIGHT NOT CHANGE IT BUT HEY, IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! MAYBE I MIGHT CHANGE SOME THINGS BUT IF YOU REEEEALLLY DON'T LIKE THE STORY I CANT MAKE YOU LIKE ANYTHING. TELL ME PLEASE!

Mystical Purple


	8. Author's Note

This is just an authors note.

Hey you guys, i am so sorry i havent updated in forever. But just to let you know, when i whent to San Antonio about 50 days ago i wrote 5 chapters for the story, 3000 words each. guess what.

THERE GONE! ive been trying to write them back again but unfortunatly i have some missing chapters. i have alot of chapters for you, and i am not giving up, but i am trying to get some done. i have been able to saver 1 chapter from the trip, but that wasnt from the pin drive. i will update as soon as i can, and i am sorry if it doesnt come soon.

I NEED SOME IDEAS. PLEASE! EMAIL ME SOME IDEAS!

or review some ideas.

* * *

love me.


	9. Where babies come from

Opps... i made a booboo. TWICE!

If you read the first draft of this,and seconddraft,you should know i did make a boo boo... twice...

So sorry.

Malfoy left to go to the shower room while Hermione stayed back

"Yes?"

"I believe you have a tour you have yet to give me. I have no idea where anything is and you seem like a bright wizard. Maybe you can… show me around?"

"Maybe. I have to take a shower, I stink!"

"Very well. I will be seeing you soon?"

"Maybe…"

"Hermione got herself undressed and walked into the shower. The water was chilly blast upon her body, and Hermione went against the wall. The freezing temperature felt good against her warm body. Hermione felt good against the water, she wanted to be there all day! Hermione lathered up her hair, when she heard the door to the room open and close. The person who wanted to come in obviously tried to make it discrete, but Hermione had the ears of a cat, and she could hear anything.

"Who's there?" she called out

Hermione heard someone's shoes fall to the floor.

Oh god, someone is changing! Maybe it's just another girl, but those shoes sounded heavy!

"Wh-who's there?" she called out again

Her shower curtain drawled out, and there standing before her was a naked….

"HARRY! Oh my gosh I thought it was a rapist or something!" Hermione exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a hug

"Nope, just me. May I join you?" Harry asked

Hermione thought about this for a moment, "Yes, you may join me,"

Harry stepped into the shower, letting the water run down his body.

At dinner, hand in hand, the couple walked into the great hall. Grinning, they sat down with their friends.

"What did you do?" Lavender asked, "Make-out?"

"No, I think they did something more…" Ron said, smiling

"Hermione? No! Hermione wouldn't do that… or would she?" Lavender paused, Hermione making a bigger smile

"YOU DID!"

"I am not saying yes and I'm not saying no."

"Tell me all about it!"

"Oh, please don't! I'm eating!" Ron shouted

"Oh, but she must!" Lavender exclaimed

"Do it later!" Ron said between mouthfuls

"Ron, you are so not romantic"

"I don't care!"

"Oh, Hermione, it's seven-thirty! Shouldn't you be eating right now?" Harry said, "Your detention is coming up soon, and I wouldn't want you to be late on account of you not eating!"

"You're right!" Hermione sat down across from Ron and started eating her spaghetti.

"Of course," Harry smiled

Harry sat down next to her and began eating just the same.

"Wait, I need to speak to Malfoy," Hermione said, standing up

"Why?" Harry asked in protest

"Just, important news," Hermione said happily

"Mate, It looks like Malfoy is taking your girl!" Dean laughed

Just then, there was a loud scream from the other side of the room.

"Drakie!" Pansy started pointing stupidly at the lying heap on the floor

Hermione had her wand out, pointing straight at the unconscious Malfoy

"What happened? Hermione?" Harry asked, "Oh, no he didnt!"

"Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, "Scemparto!"

Malfoy's body whisked right past them all, knocking into a few people. His back still to the ground, he luged his way to the other side of the room, his head banging right into the wall. There was a small dent where his head was on the wall

"DRAKIE!" Pansy screamed, running to him, "I'll save you! I paid attention in remedial charms this time! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Pansy used her wand up and down rapidly, making the already bruised Malfoy to go flying into the air and crash back down again. This was because her other hand was covering her eyes

When she opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing, she just held Malfoy up in the air, the top of the celing.

"Oh, No!"

Pansy let go of the charm and covered her eyes again. Malfoy's body crashed into the floor, loud cracking noises could be heard throughout the hall

Some student's were laughing, some were just staring in shock.

"Miss Parkinson, I think it is best if you come with me," Professor McGonagall said, taking the sobbing girl's shoulders and leading her away

"Yes, Professor,"

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey came to his aid

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore came from behind her, "Mr. Malfoy will probably stay in the hospital for a while. Don't you think it be wise if he had a tutor?

This was the next morning in the Great Hall, after Dumbledore got word of Malfoy's dillema

"Yes sir," Hermione said, not knowing what else to say

"Great! You are to sit by his side then," Dumbledore walked off

"Sir, Me? I don't suggest I... I mean you dont think I shou-" Hermione studdered

"Yes, I believe you should. You are the brightest wizard; don't you think Mr. Malfoy will need all the help he can get?" Dumbledore's eyes shimmered

"Yes Professor," Hermione mumbled

"Did you find a tutor for Mr. Malfoy yet Professor?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore smiled. They were in his office, and Professor McGonagall just stopped by to talk over some detail in the Order of the Pheniox

"And who?"

"A young Hermione Granger,"

"Professor, do you think it wise to leave them together? I mean, we have seen them fight and,"

"Yes Minerva, I think it is a wonderful idea. They have been fighting, and this may be another way for them to be closer. You understand with all of our plans for house immunity," Dumbledore smilled

"Albus, if I didnt know anybetter you sound like a Slytherin with all this sneaking around," McGonagall smile worried

"Don't worry, everything will come happy in the end," And with that, The disscusion was settled.

Hermione sat by Draco's side, watching him sleep

"Your breathing heavily, you know it. Stop it." Hermione murmured to him, "I don't like it. Wake up,"

Malfoy was shirtless, beads of sweat falling down his shirt.

This is what happend when Draco left.

Oh, and I just wanted to say that I am soo sorry that I haven't posted in soo long! I was to busy reviving some chapters (I have five written) but unfortunately I only need to write the next two chapters before they will pour out smoothly. When the summer time comes, they will be faster updates because I wont be in school.

If this chapter seemed different in some ways, it's because there was about a two-month difference between the beginning and the end. I just finished writing this chapter today, but I started on the beginning during spring break (yikes! Ok, 3 months).

Love me, love my writing, love my cat (she is my inspiration!)

PPPPPPPSSSS- sorry so short, more chapters to come. They will be longer. I wonder if someone will tell me what a haiku consists of.


	10. He had it comin'

Blah!

I am sorry about the week and a half wait. That is why I posted a big, long chapter for you chickadees! Oh, and I started this RIGHT AFTER I posted the other story, but had to go to San Antonio again so I couldn't finish it.

What am I doing making excuses? On with the story!

(and if you play runescape, then you would know how addicting that stupid game is. If you know what I mean, then blame Jagex)

PSSST! I need a beta! Bad!

(((( Hey yall! I am just completely through with the exams! WOOT! Go Mee! )))

"Draco is getting out of the hospital today," Ginny said, eating her toast. It was a long week for Hermione, because she was to make sure she got all the class work to Malfoy. Dealing with him is no fun… for anyone

"Thank you for telling us worthless information, Gin," mumbled Ron

"Hermione, that means you don't have to work with Malfoy right?" Pansy asked. Hermione smiled at her eggs. She was finally… free.

"Yes!" Hermione smiled, "No more working on the same assignment twice, no more dealing with his nagging, no more ANYTHING!"

"Somebody's happy," Lavender joked

"Hermione, did Malfoy wear a hospital suit or anything?" Pansy asked, "You know, like those muggle ones that have the slit in the back?"

Hermione thought about this. Was he wearing one? She never seen him get out of the bed but once, and that was to lunge at her for talking about his father. "No. Not that I could see one. Maybe…"

"Oh. I thought you might have seen his…" Pansy finished the sentence with loud fits of giggles from her and Lavender

"Oh Pansy! Is that all you think about? Boys?" huffed Hermione

"He is hott Hermione. Even you can agree with that. What, with you getting sweaty with him every day up until the past week, you would know where I am coming from!" Pansy giggled with Lavender again

"Hermione isn't shallow," Harry smiled at her, "She has morals."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she isn't human Harry. She is a girl. Even you can admit to that!" Lavender said, "What else do you think we think about? The muggle parliament?"

"I do." Hermione frowned

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny frowned with the other girls, "You understand where they are coming from. Don't deny it."

Hermione did know where they were coming from. She had only seen his shirt off when he was in the hospital, but she always knew something was there.

Thinking nothing more of it, she just blushed and went back to her eggs.

Draco Malfoy is the guy every girl loves and every guy wants to be friends with. His enemies fear him; his admirers stalk him. His life is perfect in every way.

As he was walking down the hall in his Slytherin robes, Draco couldn't stop thinking about his dreams. All of them were normal for any teenage boy, there is no questioning that, but Draco didn't recognize anyone from any of them. The people, except for him, were just blobs. The only time he saw any sign of human features was the night of his accident. Even that dream was blurry.

* * *

Draco approached the painting that had snakes crawling all over a man in dragon hide. "Mudblood," he murmured, the snakes hissing at him. When Draco walked into the common room, he took a whiff at the gothic aroma the Slytherins kept within. A mixture of alcohol and cigarette smoke filled his lungs, reminding him why he loves Slytherin so much. He knew that every other house isn't as good. He knew every other house was inferior.

The students who didn't want to go to dinner were sitting in the Elizabethan emerald chairs around the fireplace, smoking and talking to each other in low voices. Hogwarts has a rule that bans all alcohol, but Slytherins are secretive. Draco doesn't believe that even Professor Snape had any idea of what was happening.

"Hey Draco, healed so soon?" a voice came from behind him. Draco turned around to see his good friend Blaise Zambini. Blaise had been his friend for only two years though, they grew close.

"Only because of my natural ability to rapidly heal," Malfoy smirked

"Wanna go to dinner, 'oh great one'?" Blaise asked, "You need to eat,"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Malfoy sighed, "You gotta fag? I haven't had one in a long time,"

Blaise pulled out a pack from his coat pocket, "Yeah sure, keep them all," Blaise frowned when Malfoy started to puff, "You okay? You seem… sad."

"Pansy hates children." Draco said, "I would be walking down Knockturn, and I could see Pansy kicking kids in the street. I don't blame her, kids are awfully annoying and stupid. But, what about the baby?"

"Your rambling." Blaise said

"No, I'm serious. Pansy hates kids, and she is going to have one." Draco sucked in on the cigarette, "It will die if she isn't careful. Hell, knowing her, it WILL die whether or not she is careful. Lets face it: she's not the mother figure that we've known to grow up with right?"

"Oh? And who do you think IS the mother figure?" Blaise asked drinking his whiskey. Draco knew exactly who is the mother figure, but thought against it. It isn't practical for a Slytherin, better yet a Malfoy, to speak of a muggle born as if they were above the dirt.

"Not her, that's for sure. I don't care what happens to it, I just don't want to see my name in the papers about how my estranged wife murdered our boy by strangling him to death. I can see it, cant you?' Draco laughed taking in another puff, "Don't get me wrong. The thought of her name and my name together like that isn't a fantasy of mine either."

"You're going to get married? Since when have you become a masochist?" Blaise laughed

"Always. Now get me another one of these; I love the taste," Draco smirked, "Pansy and I love each other. I don't care what anyone else says."

"Hermione!" a voice shout out, "Wait up!"

* * *

Hermione turned around, watching Ron stumbling towards her, "What is it?"

"Snape," Ron leaned against the wall to catch his breath, "Said that since Malfoy is out of the hospital, that you will be serving your detention."

"What? Oh, I was wondering when he would start. Thank you Ron." Hermione turned but he stopped her

"Ron!" Hermione sighed turning around yet again

After a long silence they finally embraced, "Good luck." And with that he walked away, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind

'What was that for?' she thought on her way to dinner. The hall wasn't as filled as it has been, because the Quidditch players were practicing on the field. Sighing, Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Lavender, who were whispering to each other.

"Anything new?" She asked lifting the cover from her plate

"No." they said at the same time. It was obvious that they didn't want to talk to her

"Okay…" Hermione began eating.

"Draco! Why are you leaving so early? Don't you want to eat with MEEEE?" Pansy drawled, tugging onto Draco's robes

Draco shoved her off, "Come off it woman! I have a detention remember? Or is being pregnant making you more stupid?"

Pansy frowned, "Don't be so cruel. I just wanted to sit with my fiancé!"

"We aren't even dating!" Draco pointed out, "You nimwit! What is it too you where I go anyway?"

"Because I don't want my future husband to be drinking at any chance he gets! You know how I feel about liquor and the baby! You idiot! Using such a sharp tongue on me!" Pansy hissed

"Fuck you!" Draco stormed out of the hall, part angry at her outburst, and part surprised at it too.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, how lovely of you to finally show up," Professor Snape drawled as Draco threw his bag onto a near-by table.

"I was caught up," Draco hissed, taking notice of the other student in the dungeon. Hermione was sitting at the front, her fingers laced on the table.

"Don't let it happen again. I rather not have you be late to _every_ detention I serve," Professor Snape walked back to the front of the room, "Your assignment is to clean and organize. I know that you wont be able to complete it in an entire sitting, because you will not be using any magic-"

"What?" Draco bellowed, "No magic?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, no magic. The supplies are in the closet of what you will be using. There is a list in the bucket of the things your are to do," Snape eyed them before continuing, "And no funny business. I am not the type that likes to be humored. You are to do EXACTLY what it says, or another month will be added. Any questions?"

Neither of them said a word. Snape walked out of the room, and shut the dungeon doors behind him. Hermione walked to the closet and pulled out a large bucket with an envelope lying in it.

"What does it say?" Draco asked curiously

"If you want to know so badly, why didn't you take out the bucket?" Hermione sneered opening the letter. Her eyes widened bigger and bigger after every line she mentally read. Draco stood behind her, his face lightly grazing her ear.

"Fuck no! I aint' doing this shit! This is for house elves! Not… not…"

"A pureblood?" Hermione cut in. She pulled out a hair tie from her pocket and put her hair in a messy ponytail. Draco scowled at the comment she made.

The letter read:

_Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy-_

_My classroom is a terrible mess, coming from the complaints of particular students. The books are unorganized, and the potions are dusty. For your detention you are to:_

_-Get along_

_-Take out all furniture_

_-Wash the floor (with water and soap)_

_-Wash all the desks and take of all graffiti_

_-Wash the chairs_

_-Polish the chairs_

_-Replace the chairs and desks_

_-Dust each and every book_

_-Get along_

_-Dust and wash all the bookshelves (with soap and water)_

_-Alphabetize the books by author (1st shelf)_

_-Alphabetize the books by title and author (2nd shelf)_

_-Place the books by page numbers, highest going first (3rd shelf)_

_-Take down all the wall hangings_

_-Wash the ceiling _

_-Get along_

_-Replace the wall hangings after dusting and washing_

_-Polish everything made of oak_

_-Wash the curtains_

_-Sort the potions in order from the most lethal to the most harmless_

_-Get along_

_These tasks should be simple enough for you to handle. Everything you will need is in the bucket. Follow these instructions in order from the way I put them. You are to take a 15 min. break every hour as your "bonding time". There are questionnaires in the manila folder that you are to complete in essay form, 6 sentences each. They are to be completed during your "break". You are given until midnight to complete the first 6 tasks. Good luck and get along._

_Professor Snape_

_P.S.-_

_If you haven't noticed, by touching this letter, your wands have disappeared_

Hermione picked up the bucket and took it to the sink. She filled the bucket with water before adding some soap to it, forming bubbles.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked, placing the bucket back down

Draco looked at her as if she just escaped from St. Mungos, "I'd rather not."

"We can split up the work! You take out the furniture, because of your manly-manness, and I'll get the thing we need ready." Hermione grumbled, "I don't want to have to stay with _you_ for another month."

Draco didn't say anything when he walked over to pick up the first chair.

This was going to be a long night.

"Malfoy! Are you done yet?" Hermione whined. She was sitting with her legs crossed, her back to the wall. It was already a quarter to nine, and she was getting bored.

"Shut up!" Draco sneered, picking up the last chair. Hermione took the broom and started sweeping the floor, "What is that?"

"It's a broom. You ride one like, every day."

"No, I mean… what are you doing?"

Hermione looked up in annoyance, "You've never heard of 'sweeping'?"

Draco shook his head

She sighed, "You take this broom, and you move it across the floor like this," She glided the broom on the floor, "that causes all of the little dirt particles to gather and make a pile of filth,"

"What is the point of that?"

"The dirt will turn to mud if we add water. Didn't you ever take Muggle Studies?"

"And waste my time learning that crap?" Draco saw that hurt her feelings, "No, I haven't"

"You sweep the dirt into a small pan, then dump it all into a trash can." Hermione handed him the broom, "here, you try,"

Draco looked at her for a second, just to see if she was kidding or not. Seeing that she wasn't, he took the broom from her hands, and started stabbing the floor with it

"NO! No!" Hermione put her hands on his wrist, taking the broom back, "Like this," Hermione took the broom and continued to sweep the floor. Draco came from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist, taking hold of part of the broom. She felt goosebumps forming on her arms. They both in unison started to move the broom, the way Hermione showed him earlier.

"Like this?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione made a small nod before letting go of the broom. She tried to go from under his arms, but he wouldn't let her go, pulling her closer to his chest. The rock hard stomach Draco earned over the summer made her back tingle. He let go of the broom, resting his hands on her belly, slowly rocking her hips with his. Draco was at least a foot taller, so he rested his chin on her head.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice quivered as she spoke

"Didn't it say we needed to get along?" his husky voice whispered, "Snape wanted us to do everything on the list, right?"

Hermione didn't know what to do, what to say. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. She turned around to look at him face to face.

"Malfoy, let me g-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto hers.

* * *

A cliffy! Ha! Hate me!

I am still so sorry. I was seduced by the power of the internet.

**I USUALLY DON'T DO THIS, SO DON'T ASK ME TO DO IT FOR YOU:**

If you want to read a really good D/Hr story, I strongly suggest you read Obscurity by twilights kiss. It is soo good I read it twice. Now only if the author posted every day…

I don't know the next time I will post a new chapter, but sit tight! It might be soon, I don't know.

I am taking a poll on what the gender and quantity of Pansy's litter (I am mean, sue me). Tell me your ideas! The poll will close by chapter 15.

Mystic


	11. Like Humans Do

**Blah.**

**I wrote a song. Its utter crap. But hey, I might use it in the story!**

**I love you guys and your crazy kooky funny reviews. I had a blond moment when I was reading my story, and I wanted the author to update asap. Then I remembered that I was the author. I don't know if I posted for my own story or not, but either way, I feel stupid now.**

**I apologize (not) on how I left you with a cliffy. That was wrong of me. May Draco come into your dreams and play games with you.**

**On to by booboo. I am sorry, i didnt mean for her to be pansy. it was parvati. You know how if you are writing aname of a minor charecter that starts with the same letter as a major charecter, then you get confused. Sorry for the mix-up. Pansy would never sit and laugh with those ICKY Gryffindors... te he he**

**Disclaimer: ( -what's that?) I am not Joanne Kathleen Rowling, nor do I want to be. I would hate to have to please people with a story or a plot line (…) and it turn out crap (you haven't failed me yet Joanne!)**

**On to the effing show!

* * *

**

Hermione tried to say 'Stop' but it turned into a moan. Draco tugged at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, his sweet tongue dancing with hers. Hermione gave up, and started to kiss back, her hands going to his hair. He pulled her closer, closing the small gap between them, her chest pressed against his, giving her strong emotions she hasn't felt before. The air and everything else that existed disappeared when he pulled her away, unbuttoning her shirt….

* * *

Do you really think I am going to make it that way? It's only the 11th chapter in a 58 chapter series! It's too soon, you dunder heads!

Now on to the REAL story….

**

* * *

**

Hermione stood there, Dracos' lips on hers, in pure shock. It isn't everyday someone you hate and hates you kiss you.

It isn't everyday Draco Malfoy kisses you.

She pulled away, gasping for air, "What (gasp) are you doing!"

Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing, "I don't know."

There was a long period of silence before Draco finally said, "We should get back to work."

Agreeing, Hermione picked up the broom, "what time is it?"

"9:00"

"It's time for our break," she set the broom against the wall before picking up the folder off his desk.

"These are the papers he must be talking about," she glanced at the papers, "Shoot!"

"Granger, I'm the only one around, you can swear,"

"I don't swear,"

Hermione handed him one of the sheets of paper. He glanced over it before scowling

"I don't want to answer this!"

"We have to. Or we get an extra month added to detention." Hermione took out a quill and ink bottle from Snape's desk, before sitting in on the floor, "I'll ask you the questions first."

At the top of the paper was their names, different questions on each one. The first question on her paper was:

"What is your favorite place in the world and why?"

"Um… The Manor, because that is where I feel the safest."

"And is that all?" Hermione wrote down everything he was saying, but that was only one sentence, and she needed six.

"Because everything I need is at the Manor. Everything I treasure is at the manor. My… my Future… is at the Manor," Draco said slowly, as if he was trying to find more then one reason as he went along

"Is everything you love," Hermione looked into his eyes, "In the Manor?"

"Yes," he lied, "Everything I love is at the Manor,"

"Next question: If you could spend the day with one person, who would it be, where would you go, and what would you do?" 

Draco thought about this for a minute, "Who? Any girl, it doesn't matter. Where? In my room, under my covers. Doing what? You're a smart girl, you fill in the blanks."

Hermione looked disgusted, "Be serious,"

"Oh, but I am. What else is there to do?" he smirked

"Fine. But I still need three more sentences."

"Put why: Because there is nothing better to do. Because it is my best talent. Because it makes me _happy_."

"You disgust me." Hermione wrote what he said

"When I meant any girl, I forgot to mention anyone BUT you. Don't sweat it,"

"Pig,"

"Mudblood,"

"Hmm. Last question: If you could meet anyone in the world who would you meet and why? They could be living or dead,"

"Salazar Slytherin, because he was a great leader in days when great leaders were rare," Draco said without taking time to think about it first, "Because he is my hero. Because he is the reason why I am getting an education. Because he is a great role model and is one of the pillars that hold Hogwarts up."

Hermione was shocked. She swore she thought he was going to say Voldemort, but he didn't.

"Now do I ask you the questions? Or is our 15 minutes up?" He asked, taking the quill from her

"Yes. It's your turn,"

"Question one: What is your favorite subject in school? What kind of question is THAT?"

Hermione thought about it. She was going to say 'potions' but thought differently of it. It would seem as if she was sucking up to Snape. Thinking for a little while longer, she finally made up her mind.

"Transfiguration because you cant turn anything you want into something else. Because Professor McGonagall is nice. Because you will need it in the future. Because manipulating objects is fun. Because that is how I found my first kiss…" Hermione blushed. She didn't mean for that bit to come out.

"Your first kiss? With whom?" Draco questioned

"None of your business! Just ask the next question."

"Question two: If you had a million galleons, what would you do with it, and what would you spend it on?" Draco made a face, "I have about a million in my trunk, what's the big deal about it?"

Ignoring him, Hermione just answered the question the best way she could, "I would give 10 to church, and then put the rest in the bank. After graduation, I would spend some of it on a house and the furnishings, and then some of it would go to a University to continue my studies. The rest of it will go to my children,"

"Wonderful answer," Draco said sarcastically, "Final question: If you could name one person who you don't like, who would it be and why?"

Hermione didn't have to take any hesitation with that, "You Malfoy. Why? Because you torment me, because you call me names. Because you are against everything muggle. Because you treat me like dirt. Because you are arrogant, egotistical, and rude to those who do nothing wrong. Because you fell like the world revolves around you and you feel like you're the king. Because you steal kisses and never give them back… You know what? It's past our 15 minutes. We need to mop the floor."

She took the broom and swept the rest of the dirt into the pan and then dumping the dirt into the garbage. "Move," she said to Draco, who went to the door frame. She dumped the bucket's contents onto the floor, making it wet.

Draco just stood there and watched. He fumbled around in his pockets before he found the pack of cigarettes Blaise gave him earlier. Lighting it with his emerald eyed snake lighter, Draco took in the first puff.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, rolling up her sleeves and taking off her shoes and socks.

"Smoking. Want one?" He took one out and handed it to her

"I don't smoke." Hermione rolled up her jeans and moved her robes to the side.

"Suit yourself," Malfoy took another puff, the smoke pouring out of his mouth

"Malfoy,"

"Hmm?"

"Get down here and help me," Hermione said, going to fill up the bucket again

"No thanks, I don't do housework," Draco bit down onto the fag, letting more smoke pour out of his mouth

"Uh huh…" Hermione took the wooden bucket from the sink, added soap to it and started sploshing it around

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked, moving the fag to the corner of his mouth. The tobacco ashes forming at the tip fell to the ground.

"Moping. But, since he didn't give us a mop, I have to use a rag and a sponge." Hermione took the buckets rope and dragged it back over to the center of the room, "Are you sure you don't wanna help? We can get this done a lot sooner,"

"No." Draco flicked more ash onto the ground

"Oh, okay then," Hermione dumped all the soapy water from the bucket on top of him, the water putting out the fag.

"Why, you!" he lunged at her, but she jumped out of the way. Laughing, she ran, watching him come after her. He chased her around in a circle for a few times, until she slipped and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Hermione giggled, Draco slipping too. He straddled her, and started tickling her. Hermione was very ticklish, but she didn't know that Malfoy knew it. Hermione was laughing to tears, when she wrapped her legs around his waist to flip him on his back. Now that Hermione was on top, she started tickling him. They were laughing and giggling.

Draco rolled her over, and sat on her lower stomach. He pressed her hands above her head, looking at her wet clothes that clung to her body like a second skin. He lowered his head to be right above hers, inches from her face. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Ahem."

Hermione froze, Draco looked up to the doorway were Professor Snape stood, watching them.

They were scared.

* * *

Now, you think I would leave you at such a good point in the story right? Wrong. There is way too much to get by before this chapter is over.

Hope you like it so far. This was just a mid-point Authors note. I love the Dramione fluff in any story.

* * *

All three of them sat in Snape's office, waiting for their "sentence". Hermione bit her lower lip. She rarely ever got into trouble. Well, she did break a few school rules but never got caught. There is a difference, y'know.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. I expected better from the two brightest students in the class. And Mr. Malfoy! You are lucky I don't owl your father strait away. He may be in Azkaban, but he still writes from time to time." The words came out of Snape like the grease in his hair.

"Please Professor, we were just playing around!" Hermione cried

"Miss. Granger I don't think It is in your place to argue at this point. All I know is what I saw, and that was you to in a compromising position. When I was a student at this school, there was none of this, fooling around."

"_I bet there wasn't. who would "fool around" with Snape?_" Malfoy whispered to Hermione, who started to laugh.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape looked annoyed, "Is there something you would like to say?"

"I only apologized to her for getting her in trouble," Malfoy said

"I see no humor in that," Snape hissed

"Well, then I told her that I can make up for it later," He smirked. Hermione blushed. Why was Malfoy doing this to her? Snape should have gotten the hint on her and Harry, Malfoy is just embarrassing her!

"Is that right, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked

"Um…" Hermione looked at Malfoy's unreadable expression, "yes…"

"Well, I think you are done for the night. Because you didn't finish until midnight, you will each be given an extra month-"

"A month!" they both said in unison

"plus another month for the position I found you in."

The students sighed. They didn't want to have to get detention for2 and a halfmonths.

"You are dismissed."

They walked out of the room, not looking at each other.

When they turned the corner, Draco pushed Hermione into the wall, putting a hand over her mouth.

"MMOW!" Hermione cried

"This is all your fault," he hissed, "Thanks to you, I will probably die from my father's wrath."

"Mmiemault?" she squealed

"yes, your fault. If you didn't pour the water over me, I wouldn't have chased you!" he hissed again, the coldness in his voice and the hardness in his eyes bore into hers

"mmnyninintnoononhin!" she squealed again

"Yes you did!" He looked in both directions before walking away, "watch your back," he whispered

Hermione was scared.

* * *

Whatcha think? I know it's a little… I don't know. Flip floppy.

I wanted to add a little smile to your faces. It isn't everyday yadda yadda yadda.

I will update soon!


	12. Last post for 3 weeks srry

**If you get a review from me in your story, then you will probably get a song (all the friggen lyrics) included. If you rather not me do that, or would like to request a song, well that would be EXTRA super.**

**Did you know my story has pretty much EVERYTHING?**

**And what it doesn't have, it will. The action and adventure will come around the 40th chapter.**

**The romance is already there**

**The mystery is who is the bad guys are (even MORE to come)**

**The poetry will come (sooner or later)**

**The parody… well I don't know yet. I think the whole "Dramione" plot line for any story is taken from Romeo and Juliet, which has made many movies such as "Star Wars" and every single other teen romance movie ever made.**

**The Horror will come**

**The angst… Um, the entire freakin' story except maybe the first chapter is angst**

**Sci-fi: SURPRISE! DRACO IS AN ALIEN! J/K the sci fi is the whole 'MAGIC' thing going for them**

**The fantasy is the many creatures that will pop into the story**

**The humor is to come like… now**

**What else is there? What is a songfic anyway?**

**  
Oh yeah… there is always general**

**  
I think I am missing something. Sorry, I am doing what I was doing during my spring break, which is typing up on my mom's laptop (or dads, im not bias) and then transferring that to the evil pin drive that started the mess, onto fanfiction, where I read it AFTER I post it and make changes then.**

**I looked at how many people have my stories on their "fav" list. Guess how many for DD?**

**60! A whopping 60 people love this crap of a story enough to make it their favorite! Coolio!**

**I know my Author's notes are long, but there are things that need to be said…**

Oh, and one other thing: I don't know if I should continue to put my answers to your reviews (I haven't lately) because then the word count will go high, and I don't want people to get the image that the chapter is SUPER long. Like in some stories the original chapter is short, but they say that 2000 words are added to the story because over half of that is the reviews being answered. That sucks. But then again, this AN is long enough to be a chapter by itself.

**Should I bump up the rating? I don't want to discourage people from reading it because it will be a mature. But if any of you will get offended, then by all means tell me. I have no life to speak of so hearing from you truly is a blessing. Even though last chapter I put in the footnote that I don't care if you review or not. I am not God nor am I above any of you, so why do I feel I can tell you what to do?**

**LONG BUTT (censoring myself) AUTHOR'S NOTE! CAN'T STOP ME NOW!**

**Now on to your feature presentation:**

Hermione went to her room that night with one thing on her mind:

Slytherins suck.

All of them.

Snape didn't have to add an extra 2 and a half months onto their sentence. That's brutal.

And it wasn't even her fault.

Hermione needed to talk to him. She wanted to be sure this was just a mistake, and that he was on drugs or drunk or something.

She had already changed into her pajamas: a simple light blue tank top with a pair of white shorts. Hermione grabbed her robe and walked out of her room.

After leaving the common room, she made her way to the Slytherin Common Room.

DRACO'S ROOM:

Draco slammed the door to his room, making the paintings on the wall shake. He cast a silencing charm on the entire room, so his bunk mates wont wake up

He stripped off his clothes (A/N: don't get excited ladies) to change into his black silk boxers. Lying down onto his bed, he stared at his ceiling, not bothering to go under his covers. He stood up to look in the hanging mirror. Touching his lips, he still felt the tingling feeling from their "kiss". Then reality hit him.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he screamed, taking random objects and throwing them at the wall, "I KISSED A MUDBLOOD!"

Draco picked up the vase that held some flowers and threw that at the wall. He picked up his stuffed dragon Skittles and ripped him up too. The stuffing from the dragon was spread everywhere. He took the pillow and put it to his face, screaming into the green silk.

"WHAT. HAS. GOTTEN. INTO. ME?" he shrieked, "WHO. AM. I?"

He threw the pillow at the bed, started pounding his fists into everything he came into. Walking to the bathroom, he put soap in his mouth, trying to rid the tingling feeling on his lips.

'I need to do something,' he thought, 'something to get my mind off of…'

Draco took his robe, and stormed back out of his room through the common room door.

MEANWHILE:

Hermione kept thinking to herself when she was walking down the corridors.

_What happened? Who is really at fault? That was out of character for Draco, to kiss me! I hope he isn't angry…_

She rounded the corner, bumping into a wall.

Falling to the floor, her butt catching her fall. "OW!" she rubbed her bottom, "My butt!"

Just the wall wasn't a wall. It was a very angry Draco Malfoy, staring down at her with a cold glare.

23423423423423

Did you like it? I hoped you might. Sorry for such a short chapter. Here are the reviewers:

Dramionelurvers: I don't know why you would write something so hurtfull. You are the only reviewer for a long time, and I do want to thank you for that. I hope you will get over whatever you are upset about. I mean, it's just a short chapter, and you shouldn't take me for granted like that. Oh, and you are probably going to think that this is the end of this chapter, but if you scroll down you will notice I was just joking.

234234235235234234

Just kidding!

23423423423423

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, noticing the murder in his eyes

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Me." It was more of a statement then a question. Hermione trembled, backing herself into the wall. Malfoy followed, every step he took he took very slowly.

"What-" Hermione heard a soft meow from down the hall. Draco looked around in surprise, wanting to know where the noise was coming from.

He looked back down onto her shivering body, her hair covering her face. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking strait into her eyes, "We need to talk. Civilly." He put her back down, rubbing a hand threw his hair, "You know… Like, not fighting?"

Hermione shook her head violently. She rather not anger him anymore. She closed her eyes, hoping he won't hit her out of spite.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes.

But nobody was there.

234234234234

"_Hermione, I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I know Harry, but you must understand that there are things bigger then us happening right now!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because, I don't want you to feel responsible!"_

"_Responsible for what?"_

"_Nothing! It's nothing, really!"_

"_Just stay away from him, Hermione. I see danger in his eyes. And you told me yourself that you saw the dark mark on him!"_

"_But that is different! I can't stay away from him! I see him everyday!"_

"_I know that. That is what is so frustrating. Ron saw evil in him the first day! Why can't you?"_

"_I'm sorry Harry. I don't see any point to this conversation. I'm leaving,"_

Hermione woke up that morning, feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, and bent over the toilet and released everything that was still in her stomach.

"I haven't had peas in months…" Hermione mumbled to herself, walking into the shower. Ever since that kiss with Malfoy, Hermione was rethinking her relationship with Harry. She didn't feel the sparks when she was kissing Harry the way she was when she was kissing Malfoy.

Washing her hair, Hermione remembered she needed to talk to Malfoy. The one thing she was dreading. Since it was a Saturday, Hermione didn't have anything else to do but maybe homework.

Hermione walked out of the shower, and dried herself off. Sitting on her bed was a covered bowl and a note.

_Miss. Granger,_

_I would ask for you to meet Mr. Malfoy in the dancing room today, at around noon. There are some very important news you need to discuss that is about your choreographer. I would ask for you to be punctual, but we both know that you will._

_If you need any assistance with anything, just speak to me._

_-Madam Loisel_

Hermione looked at the bowl and the bag behind it that she didn't notice earlier. Inside the bag were a CD and a letter:

_Hey Sweetie!_

_Hermione, You asked about a CD that I found on your dresser. There is a little gift for you, I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Here at home is wonderful. Your father and I will be traveling to Paris during the Holidays. If you would like to join us, then just write back._

_Ta Ta! And stay out of trouble!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hermione looked at her watch and ran out the room, "11:56?" she didn't want to be late just after her professor said that she was so punctual!

234234234234234234

**The shortness is because I gave you long chapters earlier, and I wanted something to write about in the next chapter. There will be some humor (:) that I know you will love.**

YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME, UNLESS YOU ALREADY DO. I AM NOT KIDDING. I DON'T BLAME YOU IF YOU FLAME ME TO DEATH, BUT YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN IN LATER CHAPTERS. I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT IS TO COME, BUT THIS will BE A SUPER LONG STORY. AT THE MOST 50 CHAPTERS, SO WE MIGHT BE HERE FOR LIKE, EVER. I AM SORRY, DON'T HATE ME…

_**BUT I KNOW YOU WILL…**_

**Love ya!**


	13. You put the irty in Dirty!

Chapter…. Whatever.

There isn't any dancing in this chapter that I know of. There will be some in the next chapter and some pretty unusual actions following the events in this chapter. People will feel very uncomfortable from the this chapter on, lemme tell you!

By the way- I hate Ginny.

When in Rome… I don't know. I am going to actually write a chapter and I didn't want to. Be happy! I don't remember where I left off, and I don't have internet so I cant look it up. Ho hum, I'm excited to write it though. Yeah someone made a point of Draco Malfoy being bipolar and I was thinking… Yep, Malfoy is.

Welcome to chapter whatever!

23452153452345234553445 (back to numbers)

Hermione didn't feel like dancing, but she knew she had to. If she was to mess with Malfoy she was going to scream! No, not scream like when she heard that there wasn't going to be a head boy and girl this year because the war is getting out of hand, but scream when she heard that there wasn't going to be an advanced runeology. She can remember what Ron said about that.

"All 'Runology' is are rocks and stars. You look at the rock and compare it to the 'alignment' of the stars to tell if you are going to eat that night or not," Ron said the first night

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, "It is not about rocks! You study the patterns of the _runes_ and compare it to the planets! It helps witches and wizards tell if there will be a disturbance or not!"

"A century ago. Today they use tea leaves and the glassy orbs. No wonder why they closed that subject."

"Ron, it's like history!"

"Then take History of Magic! It is like two courses in one!"

"You don't understand," Hermione huffed

Hermione laughed when she thought of Ron's quirkiness. Hermione decided that she wanted to talk to him, just to catch up. She grabbed her coat and went to the library- hoping that Ron would be there looking for dirty pictures.

2345224524

Hermione walked into the library and scanned the room. Since it was a Saturday, there was almost nobody in the library. Everybody is usually playing outside or going to Hogsmead.

She signed when she saw there wasn't a single red head in the room. Hermione started to skim the shelves for a book she hasn't read yet.

_Hmmm…The Magical Whereabouts of the Magical Horned and Magical Creatures Known in the Magical World…haven't read that one yet…_Hermione thought, taking the thickest book off the shelf.

"Oh!" Hermione heard coming from the other side of the shelf, "You are soo giggle OH!"

Hermione ignored the moans and continued to read the first page.

…_Magical creatures, horned or not, are sometimes mysterious on where they are, so finding them is the hard part. Magical creatures, horned or not, are brilliant specimens who know that muggles are curious about them. Being mysterious and intelligent, magical creatures horned or no-_

"giggle Stop it! Someone will hear us!" Hermione heard again

_-t are very hard to search for if you do not belong in the wizarding world. There have been muggle sightings for the Unicorn and the Long-neck snake fish, but for the most part magical creatures, horned or not, have stayed hidden. Muggles-_

"OH! I'm ticklish!"

_-have given funny names to our creatures. They have renamed our cleaver name for the Long-neck snake fish with the "Lockness Monster". Fortunately, there was only one sighting and the muggles didn't believe their fellow muggle, on the fact that the person who found our Long-neck snake fish was considered a loon._

"Shh! giggle What if Pomfatty finds out?"

Hermione had enough. She slammed the book closed and stomped over to the 'happy' couple.

"Will you please-" Hermione started running back to her table to get her things, and then ran out of the room.

"Excuse me!" Madam Pomfrey called after her, "You are to check the books out!"

Hermione ran as far as her legs could carry her, climbing staircases and not caring where they take her. Throwing the book down on to the hallway floor, she collapsed. Tears poured out of her eyes, making puddles on the floor. Hermione was lying on the floor, sobbing at her broken heart.

23452352352353

His hand was under her thigh to hold her knee up to his waist, kissing her deeper and deeper.

**BOOM**

"What was that?" Draco Malfoy asked looking around. He had been making out in what he thought was a deserted hallway.

"I didn't hear anything," said a dazed Katherine Bowie, a sixth year Slytherin pureblood.

"I did." Draco let go of her to straiten his robes, "I'm going to see what it is. You go back to the common room."

"Okay," She said. Katherine tried to kiss his cheek before he left, but instead fell over onto the marble and stone floor.

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued down the corridor hoping that it wasn't some bleeding first year who got lost and tripped on the uneven stone.

"Hermione?" he said, picking up the large book and walking over to the crumpled body.

"Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting next to her

Hermione kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at Malfoy in the eyes.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Draco stretched his legs out. He knew he was being nice, but he didn't want to make Hermione feel anymore upset. Maybe somebody drugged his morning drink or something.

"No." she said softly

Draco pretended to get up, "Okay then,"

"Please don't go," Hermione pleaded through the tears, "I need you… Please."

This startled Draco. But instead of breaking into hysterics because he doesn't understand, he sat back down next to her head, "Then I want to know why you are upset."

"It's…" Hermione choked, "I saw him with Ginny. They were…" Hermione started crying harder

"Lemme guess. Scarhead and mini-weasel were going at it and you saw them, Right?"

Hermione sobbed a yes. She had never been more hurt in her life, and he was just making it worst, "On second thought, go away."

"I'm joking. You wanna talk about it?" Draco asked sympathetically

"Not sniff really. I'd rather just be here." Hermione said

Draco looked at her.

"I gave my virginity to him!" Hermione blurted out without thinking, "And he treats me like this?"

"Um…"

"He said he loved me. He said he cared for me."

"…"

"I gave him my heart and he crushed it. Did I deserve this? What did I do _to_ deserve this?"

"You don't deserve this."

Hermione looked at him for the first time, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "I don't see how you do deserve it. You didn't do any thing wrong that I know of."

"I haven't." Hermione put her head on his lap, her bushy curls to his stomach.

"You haven't been shagging Ron on the side, have you?" Draco started playing with a curl

"No! But Ron was the reason why I went into the library in the first place. I wanted to talk to him to catch up."

"Don't you guys see each other everyday?"

"Not since me and Harry." Hermione sighed, not feeling any tears come down her face.

"Maybe this thing with scar-head was for the best." Draco said without thinking.

There was a long silence after that. Hermione thinking about what has happened and Draco playing with her hair.

23423423423423423444232

"Hermione!" Harry called into the halls, "HERMIONE?"

"Forget about her Harry!" Ginny pleaded, "She is probably in the common room, crying her eyes out over you."

"Ginny! I don't want her too! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Thanks!" Ginny cried, "Listen, you go look in the common room, I'll go to the fourth floor and look up there. Deal?"

"I actually feel a little dizzy, I want to go to Madam Pomfrey first." Harry said, turning to go down the stairs

"Wait! Where is my good bye kiss?" Ginny puckered her lips.

"What are you doing? Trying to ruin your friends reputation?" Harry cried, trying to fend off Ginny

"I was never her friend," Ginny leaned in

"Get away from me." Harry pushed her away, "I'm not an adulterer."

"HA!" Ginny laughed as Harry was walking away, "Right!"

But deep down Ginny's heart too, broke that night.

23523423423

"Hermione. Hermione. Nope, not here," Ginny walked down the fourth floor halls, "Hermione." She whispered again.

"Oh. My. Gosh! That…" Ginny saw Hermione's head on Draco's lap sleeping!

"I must get Harry!"

234223423443

"Well Mr. Potter. It looks like you have taken a substance that doesn't agree with you." Madam Pomfrey said

Harry looked confused, "What? Substance? Like drugs?"

"No, more of a potion. I will need to run some more tests to see _what_ potion you have taken, but you will need to fill this up." Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup.

"What? Muggles do that!"

"I am very well aware of that, but I have run out of potion-"

"Harry come quick!" Ginny interrupted her, "You must see this!"

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley, but Mr. Potter is in the middle of a test. Well, as long as you are here, do you know anything about Mr. Potter taking a potion?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Well, um… Harry takes potions all the time in Potions, right Harry?"

"Nope. Not since the dress-up thing. Snape thought it was too much fun so now we have been doing bookwork."

Ginny turned red, "Of course I don't know what Harry has been drinking…. He he…"

"That's okay. Once I finish a few tests then I will be able to figure that out in no time." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What were you saying Ginny? Something I need to see?" Harry asked a flushed Ginny.

"Malfoy and Hermione…"

"What about Hermione? What is Malfoy doing to her?" Harry was worried. What if Malfoy had actually hurt Hermione?

"It's what he didn't do to her!" Ginny was glad they weren't still talking about the 'mysterious potion'.

"What are you saying?" Harry pursued

Ginny smiled, "Hermione must have been VERY angry about well, you and me, so maybe Malfoy is her rebound. But then again-"

"Where did you see this?" He fumed

"Fourth floor why?- Where are you going?"

Harry ran out of the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey or Ginny can say anything

2342343423

Draco and Hermione were asleep, Hermione facing away from him. Hermione used him as a pillow.

Draco was unknowingly playing with her hair, wrapping the curls around his fingers. She snuggled into his stomach, feeling the muscles that he earned from Quidditch.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured

"Hmm?"

Hermione held herself up, her back over his waist, and looked into his closed eyes, "Thank you."

She wanted to give him a sincere thank you, rather then a soft and quiet limp one.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at hers, "No problem…"

They were both tired, both asleep, and both naive.

He came closer to her face, brushing his lips on hers.

"You're going to feel guilty about this later," Hermione whispered

"I know."

234234234234234234234

OOOHHH am I evil! HAHHAHAHAHAHHaHaHaaaazzazaaa

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaa

Rant about my evilness. I wanna know how pissed yall are.


	14. I don't care really

So I hear you hate me. Sorry… not

Okay, I know I am evil with my big cliffies, but lemme tell yer- this will be a dancing chapter. I promise.

Onto the next chapter!

245234635

Hermione felt Draco's lips touch hers and she could feel heat run through her entire body. Her hands were going to collapse, but he held her back to keep her up. The ecstasy was pulsing through both their bodies, not like they could help it. Draco tugged at her, begging to go in. Knowing this is wrong, Hermione just thought of something else.

_THE GREAT BIG BOOK OF MUGGLES: What is in their minds anyway?_

_I don't know for sure, but muggles are funny little creatures that are fascinated with anything that moves… _

_Ohh Draco can move FOCUS HERMIONE… _

_Automobiles are one of the many items that muggle males love, and politically correcting my statement, females love automobiles too. They love the fact_

_OOOH! Draco stop it! FOCUS!_

_Um…_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She decided to put in her input (it was only fair right?)

"Hermione?" Draco gasped

He pecked her, "Yes?" she kissed him again

"You are going to feel guilty too kiss but kiss I think you already kiss knew that,"

Hermione had thought about it, but she didn't care, "Yeah I did,"

"And longer kiss Mmnn you know that we are going to feel weird tomorrow,"

"Stop talking," Hermione deepened the kiss and arched her back

23423423

"Hermione where are you?" Harry asked, walking around the fourth corridor, "You are around here somewhere!"

"Looking for someone?" a deep drawling voice came from behind him

Harry looked up to see an oriental girl wearing a pink dress with white lace all over.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked the girl.

The girl smiled. Harry saw the pretty pink shell hair tie, "Yes, I am the only one here aren't I?"

That frightened Harry. He thought petite woman would have high pitched voices, but this girl sounded down right scary.

"Um… yeah I am looking for someone. Why?" Harry asked

The girl smiled, "Well, there was a real ugly girl run by here about an hour,"

"What did she look like? Was she crying?" Harry asked

"Yes! She had ugly brown hair and this huge book-"

"Which way did she go?" Harry screamed at the girl

"Um…. That way" she pointed to the right, "No! That way!" she pointed the opposite way

Harry was getting angry. His girlfriend could be shagging his enemy and he was fighting with a cirque act!

"Which way?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The opposite way you came." She smiled

"Thanks!" Harry ran down the corridor, hearing noises the closer and closer he got.

2352534534

Hermione broke away from him. Draco was about to open his mouth but Hermione kissed it shut, "I hear something,"

"What should we do?" Draco asked. Hermione thought for a moment…

"We make it look like you are forcing me."

"What?"

Hermione kissed him, "We make it look like I don't want you to kiss me,"

"Okay," he whispered

Draco placed her on the ground and began to kiss her. Even though the kiss was great for her, she had to make it look like she was hating it. She started to scream in his mouth, but seriously wanted it more.

His tongue explored her mouth, probing it like a scalpel ((hehehe)), feeling her taste.

_Please don't stop._ Hermione was hoping she had telepathic powers.

2345342345

"Hermione!" Harry called out again, running down to where she heard the noises

The stone and marble floors matched his mood: confused and freaked out. Ginny could be pulling his leg and he didn't have anything to worry about. He knew that Ginny didn't like Hermione all that much, but he didn't know that she loathed her! That was a kick in the pants for Harry. There wasn't anything he could do about that now, but he can deal with the albino unic that has annoyed him for the past six or seven years.

Harry turned the corner and saw the thing that he had been dreading his whole life.

34532636

"HERMIONE!" Harry went over and pulled Malfoy off Hermione

"Get away from her!" Draco said, "Not even I would sink low to cheat on my girlfriend!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Harry bellowed, about to hit him

"Does Ginny know that?" piped in Hermione

Harry looked at her, her read tear-stained face looked so angry, "No!"

"Who would you choose, Ginny or Me?" Hermione asked him

"Of course you!" Harry said, holding out his hand to her

Hermione looked at it for a few minuets, "No."

"What are you talking about? Take my hand!" Harry pleaded

"No!" Hermione stood up

"Hermione… Please…" Harry asked one last time, "Do you know what you are doing?"

Draco grinned at Harry, "I think she has made a decision Potter,"

Harry turned to him, fire in his eyes, "What have you done to her? This isn't my Hermione."

"Your Hermione?" Hermione said, "When was I yours? Was it before or after you cheated on me?"

"ONCE! And I told you I didn't know what I was doing! Why cant you listen to me?" Harry cried, "I am trying to explain-"

"Don't explain." Hermione left both boys alone, "I don't want to deal with this right now. I need to go to the hospital wing to pick up my prescription."

W564564632436574

Hermione walked down the hall, not knowing what to do. Walking the long road to the hospital wing, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something wrong going on, and that she could've prevented it.

23525345

"Step out of my way, Potty. I need my dinner." Draco said. Harry was blocking him from leaving.

"You aren't going anywhere," he sneered

"Move Potter, I don't want to start anything,"

"Malfoy, why do you like to hurt me?" Harry asked, "Is it your passion or something?"

"y'know, I'd have a heart to heart with you, but I'm not gay so if you could please move, I would love it. You know with all that kis- ow!" he doubled over when Harry punched him in the stomach.

"That's for hurting Hermione," Harry kicked him, "And that's cause I don't like you."

"You're dead, Potty." Draco kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall over.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Harry snickered, "You're a dancer."

Draco lunged at him.

345234534

Hermione walked into the hospital wing, walking up to Madam Pomfrey's desk and waited for her to be done with a patient.

"Yes dear?" She asked walking over to Hermione, "What can I do for you?"

"Fluffy," Hermione said. Madam Pomfrey winked and went into the back wing. Hermione used that as a code word for her prescription, so other patients wouldn't know that she took meds.

"I don't get it." A familiar voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around and looked at the person she hoped she would never see again.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I don't get how you can be so… Hermione and yet get the two hottest guys in school waiting on you? Do you use a love potion?" Ginny asked quietly

"I don't want to talk to you if that is alright," Hermione snuffed

"It is, isn't it? A love potion?" Ginny said, "That is why both Harry and Draco like you, isn't it?"

"Sorry, did my back hurt your knife? And when did you start calling Malfoy Draco?"

Ever since I was in third year, and I saw Draco in the dress robes he wore for the Yule Ball. Ever since I had a crush on him. Ever since I could really like guys."

"I thought you liked Harry since you were nine?"

"Oh, I have liked him since I was able to know what a boy was."

"So you dropped Harry and went for Malfoy?"

"No! I never dropped Harry! I would never do that!"

Hermione looked at Ginny closely, "Who are you? Are you possessed?"

"How dare you? How. Dare. You." Ginny sneered, "No I am not possessed,"

"More like obsessed," Hermione murmured to herself

"What? No I am not obsessed. Unless you think obsessed as following him around, having my good friend Colin take pictures of him, Buy every book that even mentions Harry Potter, and stealing photos from Ron then yeah, you can say I'm obsessed. But I wouldn't go that far…"

"Ginny, You need help."

"Stop talking!" Hermione shuddered at her words, "You need to listen, K?"

"I thought you liked Malfoy,"

"I do." Ginny snapped

"Then why are you following Harry around when your heart lies with someone else?"

"Don't get all wordy with me. Because I love them both. It is a special kind of love. But what I don't get is how you can get both of them, when really you aren't all that pretty."

"Ginny, I thought we were friends!"

"HA! Friends? I only used you so I can get close to Harry. But then when I hear that you are off shagging Harry like bunnies, I realized that you aren't the 'friend' that I thought you were,"

"You told me you were over him. You told me you didn't care. And now I hear that you are off kissing Harry behind my back!"

"Well it isn't my fault!" Ginny screamed

"What are you talking about?"

"It isn't my fault he loves ME more!" Ginny covered her mouth after saying this.

Hermione felt tears coming down her face, "He cheated on me once!"

"Once? Ha! Try once a day for three weeks!" Ginny couldn't help but gloat, "And while you shagged him once, I shagged him about seven times!"

"I thought you were so innocent, but really you are a lying, backstabbing whore!" Hermione slapped her

"You bi-"

"It's ready!" Madam Pomfrey came out from the back room with a small purple box with a blue ribbon

"What is it? Some contraceptives for you and Draco?" Ginny sneered

"Now I want none of that. Ms. Weasley, you said you wouldn't bug any of the patients, and I feel like you have crossed that line. Get out."

"But I need to wait for Harry! He should be coming back soon!" Ginny whined.

"Now."

Hermione started to cry once she left the hospital wing.

2352352

"That takes care of that." Draco said, leaving the corridor to get to his common room when he sees Ginny coming down the hall.

"Out of my way, Gryffindor slut." He hissed at her. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Where is Harry?"

"Passed out over there." He said pointing to where he came from.

"Oh, okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you, if you don't mind." Draco said in a huff

Ginny looked like a pot crashed onto her head, "Yes! I do mind!"

Draco didn't care for he just kept on walking. _I just want to go to bed_ he mentally whined.

"Why do you like Hermione so much? What does she have?" Ginny asked suddenly

Draco stopped walking. For some reason he didn't want to go to bed anymore, "What business do you have with that? You aren't even her friend."

"Well," she started, "You are so handsome and Hermione isn't the prettiest flower in the meadow y'know."

"I wouldn't be talking weasel." He snarled, "Thank you for the compliment though"

Ginny blushed, "But she is muggleborn. You are supposed to burn at her touch-"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco said suddenly, "If you are suggesting that I would touch the girl then you are wrong."

And with that, He left.

"I thought as much." Ginny said as an afterthought when she made her way to Harry.

2652346346534534

Hermione woke up the next morning ready for another day of rest. Instead of the daily swimming it went to every other day she would swim, since she had the dancing and schoolwork to take care of. Taking her white practice dress and practice bag, she decided to make her way to the small gymnasium of the side of Hogwarts.

Hermione walked into the miniscule building and put her stuff on one of the four bleachers. There were two on one side and two on the other. The full size basketball/volleyball court would open into a swimming pool at around noon on a Sunday. She walked into the familiar ladies dressing rooms to change into her practice dress and heels. Thanks to Fred and George's joke hair removal potion, it grants the person who uses it (or has been used on) to not have hair in the area's for a weeks time. Ron suggested that the poor it on Draco's trousers hoping it would sink in, but quickly thought against it when he realized that they would have to find someone to do the dirty deed. Hermione used it on her legs, thinking that she needed to thank the twins again for creating it in the first place.

Since it was only six in the morning and Hermione wasn't hungry for an early breakfast, she decided to practice her dancing. She had the song that she was having the most problems with stuck in her head, memorized ever beat, so the dancing with out the song playing was no problem. The absence of a partner was what made it hard.

Draco was right, Hermione did feel guilty about what happened last night. She wish it never happened, wished she could do the entire night over again. But- she can't.

"Alright," she said to herself, "One step forward, one step back, twirl-twirl, now I'm lifted for a few seconds… and dropped." Hermione would do what she was saying with added hand movements on where she would put them on Draco, "Left, Left-twirl, jump and wrap, ere…"

"I dip you." Said a deep voice that she new automatically to be Draco

She turned around, "What are you doing here? To practice?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you would be here. I am meeting a lady friend later to practice."

Hermione looked at him in shock, "Who? Pansy?"

"You know she isn't all that bad. To others she may look stupid but really she is brilliant. She knows what she is doing at times."

Hermione stayed quiet. She didn't think that someone so evil and stupid could actually be smart. But miracles happen.

The door to the Gym had opened. Pansy, wearing sweats and a white tank top, looked descent compared to how she usually looks.

"Pansy!" Draco said, "You've made it!"

Pansy put down her small duffel bag that looked like it would cost more then Hermione's entire book collection, "Of course I made it. Didn't I say I would come? What is she doing here?"

Hermione scowled, but before she could say anything, Draco had spoken up, "I didn't know she would be here. If I did do you think I would have come here in the first place?"

A pang of hurt had hit her square in the chest. Hermione didn't feel that she deserved that, "If you would like, I can leave."

"No, that would be alright. I didn't mean for you to leave, I just wanted to know why you are here. Curiosity, you know."

Hermione was scared. Was Pansy under the Imperious Curse or something? It looked like Draco was surprised too, since his eyes got wide and darted from one girl to the other.

"Pansy, are you feeling alright?" Draco asked after a long period of silence

"Well, my healer told me that stress would hurt the baby, and I would rather not cause any unwanted anger. And they gave me these pills for me to take." Right when Pansy said that, both Draco and Hermione knew that was the reason why she was acting funny.

Hermione didn't want to dawdle anymore, "I am going to practice over here if you like."

"Yes that will be great!" Pansy said, looking like an uncontrollably happy clown

She walked over to the other side of the gym, and started to take out her wand, "_Limpanio_." She whispered, and the bottoms of her feet started to glow

Every step she took, there left a shiny yellow footmark there. Each footmark had a number on it that showed what she did first. Hermione accidentally tripped on her own foot, crashing onto the ground. Rubbing her bum and dusting off her dress, she just wanted to stay there for a little while longer. Looking over to see Draco and Pansy, she noticed that they weren't getting along any better then she has. You would hear Draco curse followed by apologies from Pansy.

Hermione walked over to the group and offered to help.

"No, I think we may be getting it…" Draco said while yet again reaching out to pick up Pansy

"Drakie, you must be serious. I don't think I could be anymore of help to you then that stick over there. I think that you might consider dancing with the mudblood, because I know that I cant be of anymore help." Pansy said, and she too was dusting off her clothes

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Well… it couldn't hurt

Draco took her hand and led her to the middle of the gym. Pansy sat on one of the bleachers. The music would never come, but they knew the moves by heart. Hermione looked into the hard grey eyes of a death eater.

His left hand trailed to her lower back, his other with hers. The distance between each other was slim to none, Hermione could feel the body heat pulsing off of him. She took one step forward, then one step back. Draco lightly pushed her away, making it able for her to be twirled. He let go so she can twirl for the second time. Hermione ran back to him and he lifted her into the air. Then he dropped her and placed her back onto the ground. Just as Hermione remembered it, she went left and left again, able for him to form the most complicated and fastest move in the dance. She was part lifted part jumped into the air, twirling back into his arms.

Draco brought her close, raising her hands above her head. Hermione didn't skip a beat (literally) when she pressed her back to his chest and snaked her way down his body. He pulled her back up and dipped her, his lips a centimeter away from hers. The song was supposed to gain its elegance at this point, but the ground started to shake.

The court was turning into a pool!

235235235235

It was longer then I usually write, but I hope you like it enough to come back for more.

Oh, and is there any stories that I might like?


	15. The Coma

She woke up. The dim hospital room light had given the mood an eerie feeling in Hermione. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but the not knowing scared her.

"Hello?" she called but was soon dissapointed with no reply. The floor was cold to her bare feet as she walked around, searching for her answer.

The door creaked open, "Miss Granger?" asked the throaty voice

"Yes?"

"Oh, Miss Granger!" Miss Pomfrey exclaimed, "You're awake!"

_What's going on?_she asked herself _Have I been sick?_

"What's going on?" she asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no deary," she sobbed, "You've just been out cold for so long we didn't think you would ever wake!"

Hermione was confused, "Out... cold? When did this happen?"

"In October. It's already December." Miss Pomfrey smiled, "You were hit with an unknown spell, all of us were baffled."

Backing away in the fear Miss Pomfrey had gone bonkers, she shook her head, "No, I've been practicing dance with Mad-"

"It was a dream... it was all a dream..." she said slowly, "Miss Granger, we don't have a dance program."

Hermione took off in search of Draco... for reasurance.

234234234

OMG I am soo sorry. I had soo many things... there is no excuse. The good thing is I have about three new stories for you all that will be coming out soon. Over 140 pages on word for just one story. Trust me, they are good.

This chapter wasn't just a filler-- it shows you the plan that I had in mind for a very long time. I'll finish three chapters on Word before I post more, but that won't take too long. Thank you to who ever has decided to stay with me even though I haven't posted in almost a year. Soorry! If you want me to post the other story that will be not a problem. I also wrote on under the name mysticpurp for a Beyond the Break ff. If you know what that is check it out, it's called "Car Underwater". I am back, I think, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting.


	16. Can you dance?

Hermione searched through every hall and corridor, when finally she found him snogging in the fourth floor.

"Malfoy!" she called, interrupting him and the… girl

"What is it Granger?"

She looked around and grabbed his wrist, "Come with me!"

Hermione led him into an empty classroom where she finally let him go. Draco wasn't pleased

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed, "Is this a joke? Where's Potter, is he here?"

"Draco, can you dance?" she asked

He nodded, "Yes I can. Why do you ask?"

"Classical, jazz, tap, salsa? Do you dance salsa?"

"Granger, why are you asking these questions?"

"Do you dance salsa!" her tone was hysterical as she shifted her eyes from the door to his eyes

"Yes, I do. Now answer me, why do you ask?"

"Dance with me." She said quickly, "Just please!"

"Look, if you looking for a booty call, then I'd call Potter."

Hermione grew impatient, "Draco please. Can you just do this one thing?"

The tension in the room grew as Draco thought about this proposition. Hermione had never come to him for anything… what _does _she want?

"Dance what?" he said finally, "What are you trying to prove?"

She waved her hand into the air and salsa music began to play. She then brought her hand down slowly, and her hospital clothes turned into a red cocktail dress. Even though she was still barefoot and her hair was a mess, Hermione looked beautiful.

"Um…" he shook, "Well, uh…"

"Dance." She said softly as she took his hand.

The tempo sped up as she pulled his body close. He was already wearing a black button up with matching black trousers, so it didn't need any magic to make him look better. Hermione let him lead as they moved forward and backward, over and over until the climax of the song came close. He never took his eyes of hers as he slid an arm around her waist. She arched her back and swayed, his arm as her only support. She snapped back up, her chest to his, and trickled her fingers down the side of his body. Their pelvises grinded in unison before he twirled her around then brought her back. She turned, her back to his chest, and bent forward slightly so only her bum was touching with him. His hands graced her waist as she swayed from left to right.

The door had opened slightly as someone entered. Luckily, none of them noticed.

Hermione rubbed her hands through his hair, her face close enough for his lips to lightly brush hers. Draco's hips moved in unison with hers as she played with his hair, the light from the old chandelier highlighted the sweat that came from their bodies.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger?" The sharp voice called from the door. Immediately, they stopped.

62398742317894237890

The last chapter was just to prove to you all that I'm not dead. You've been waiting forever, and I just wanted to prove to you that I can still… erm… type?

It was what I planned. The summary doesn't change, so if you find this confusing, just look back to that.

That would make you more confused.

Okay. Well, I'm a year older then last year, so yeah. I'm going to be a Junior in High School, so if I don't post for a while (it wont be as long as a year) then it's SATs or AP Calculus. So bear with me.!


	17. Sorrysorrysorrysorry

hey this is my pathetic excuse for an update. I will replace this awfulness with an actual CHAPTER but I need a few answers.

First of all: thank you for your patience, it's awesome.

Second: wow, do I have bad grammer. True, this was written a bazillion years ago originally, but still- no excuse.

I wanted to ask if I should post chapters before or AFTER I finish the whole story? That's what I'm doing for my other ones, but IDK for this.

What do I need to change? (I detest myself for writting this bullocks and need advice)

Am I mean for not posting?

OH! I'm not grounded anymore. 10 months goes by FAST.

THNX. my myspace is on my page, name: Dana Bruin


End file.
